Je l'aime et lui me hait
by Isaae
Summary: Harry est fou amoureux de Severus Snape qui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé. Peut être et peut être pas...
1. Prologue

**Je l'aime et lui me hait **

**Auteur:**isaae**  
**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Disclaimer:** Personnages, lieux ne sont pas de moi, tout sauf l'histoire que j'invente est tirée de l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling.

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire est du yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre hommes), si ça ne vous plaît pas ce n'est pas la peine de rester sur cette page.

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux fou de Severus Snape et est persuadé que ce dernier le hait. Peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire se déroule pendant la cinquième année d'Harry mais ce qui se déroule est différent.

**Prologue**

La salle de classe... Je le dévore des yeux... C'est le seul moment où je peux le faire tranquillement sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit... Dans la grande salle ça paraîtrait bizarre, non ? Un élève qui fixe quelqu'un pendant toute la durée du repas, négligeant son repas et puis tout le monde saurait et ce n'est pas envisageable. Si quelqu'un le savait dans mon entourage ou pire, dans le sien ce serai fini... Alors je me tais et le regarde... Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cet homme... Je le haïssai ! Totalement, peut-être même plus que Malefoy parce que lui je ne peux pas l'atteindre... Je suis totalement fou de lui... Je frémis au moindre de ses passages à côté de moi, je rêve de lui toutes les nuits... Je passe mon temps à tenter de provoquer des rencontres avec lui mais cela ne semble pas à son goût... Mais je ne peux pas me passer de lui...

J'ai même quitté Ginny tellement je ne pense qu'à lui, il n'y a plus de place pour elle dans mon coeur depuis déjà longtemps. Ca a jeté un froid entre Ron et moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, quand je la prenais dans mes bras c'est à lui que je pensais, je ne supportais plus de l'embrasser alors quand elle m'a parlé de « faire l'amour » avec elle – je ne pense pas comme elle, j'aurais appellé ça « coucher ensemble » parce que je ne ressent pas les bons sentiments pour lui « faire l'amour »- j'ai paniqué, je ne voulais surtout pas aller jusque là avec elle puisque je viens de me découvrir bi voire homosexuel. Ses lèvres commençaient à me répugner alors aller aussi loin avec elle cela m'était impossible. Je l'ai donc quittée, elle a pleuré longtemps, elle pleure toujours d'ailleurs mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

La sonnerie retentit, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas bouger – je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, ça paraît tellement énorme -, je mets le plus de temps possible pour sortir, je le regarde autant que je peux pour repasser ses images dans ma tête ce soir, quand je serai couché. Je n'en dors presque plus, j'ai des cernes bleues sous les yeux. Je le regarde autant que je peux pour combler ce manque qui commencera dès que j'aurais passé le seuil de la porte. Décidemment aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à sortir.

- Potter ! Qu'attendez-vous pour sortir de cette classe ?!

- Rien, professeur, rien.

Juste une attention de votre part, mais je n'y compte pas trop. Je le regarde encore un peu, plongé sur ses papiers. J'aime son regard sombre qui donne l'impression qu'il va vous engloutir totalement si vous ne restez pas sur vos gardes. Son visage mince et pâle comme la craie à cause des cachots, ce qui renforce le contraste avec ses yeux. Severus Snape n'est pas une beauté classique mais une beauté sauvage presque... animale. Je ne devine que trop les contours de son corps à travers sa robe pourtant noire et ça ne calme pas vraiment mes ardeurs.

- Potter ! Si vous ne sortez pas dans les secondes qui suivent je vais vous coller une après-midi !

Sa phrase m'empêche d'autant plus de sortir de la salle, l'idée de rester au moins trois heures rien qu'avec lui me séduit au delà du convenable... Mes jambes ne veulent plus bouger, l'envie d'avoir une retenue me bloque sur place - pour un élève c'est n'importe quoi - Je n'étais toujours pas sorti et étais plongé dans mes pensées quand j'ai senti une odeur que j'adorais m'envelopper, prête à m'entraîner avec elle. Toujours ce charme sauvage qui me vole tous mes moyens, c'en serait presque irritant si ce n'étais pas lui.

- Potter, voilà votre billet pour votre retenue d'après-demain, maintenant filez !

Je retiens avec peine un grand sourire et me rempli les poumons de cette odeur que j'aime tant avant de sortir accompagné d'un long soupir de mon professeur de potions.

Moi, Harry Potter, suis amoureux de Severus Snape, maître des potions qui me hais, pitoyable non ?

- Bah alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? T'en a mis un temps pour sortir ! Me demande Ron.

- Laisse-le Ron, si Harry a décidé d'améliorer ses notes en potions, c'est super !

Hermione m'a trouvé un alibi elle-même, c'est à mourir de rire. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'en suis arrivé là, passer des sentiments de dégoût les plus profond à la passion dévorante. Mais ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ?

Comment expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit... Je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre, loin de là ! Mais je ne sais pas trop comment dire, certaines attitudes, gestes, modulations de la voix, son léger parfum m'ont donné une étrange impression. Comme un léger frisson qui me parcourait tout le corps. Au début j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la haine et du mépris mais j'ai vite déchanter. Quand j'ai commencé à reconnaître des sentiments amoureux j'ai tout fait pour m'en débarasser. J'essayai de transformer mon frisson en horreur profonde, mais plus je me débattai contre moi-même plus je tombai dans des sentiments profonds. Je n'ai pas voulu tenter de faire une potion pour m'en débarasser : premièrement parce que je ne suis pas doué, deuxièmement parce que je me voyais mal demander à Hermione de m'en faire une - je lui aurait donné quoi comme excuse ?- et troisièmement je ne risquai pas de lui demander des conseils à lui - j'aurai été au comble du ridicule et il me déteste déjà suffisemment - alors maintenant je fais avec, je me laisse même emporter par le flot trop puissant pour moi. C'est tout de même étrange qu'un être qui me répugnait, dont chaque parcelle que je connaissais de lui me dégoûtais me soit devenu aussi indispensable. Mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est de ne pas lui être indispensable à lui et même de le connaître seulement à travers son emploi de professeur... Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je laisse le temps passer sans réagir...

**A suivre...**


	2. Première souffrance

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 1 **

Et que pourrais-je faire pour attirer son attention sans ridicule ? Vous vous demandez surement quoi, peut-être même que vous supposez que j'ai déjà une petite idée que je m'escrime à vous cacher ainsi en cas de catastrophe vous ne sauriez rien. Hé bien, je vais être franc, je ne vous cache rien du tout. Comment attirer l'attention d'un homme qui vous déteste de façon à ce qu'il vous aime ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est bien ce qui me gêne.

Au cours suivant, évidemment, je suis complètement ailleurs. En même temps c'est Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Ombrage – si on peut apeller ça un professeur -, c'est déjà ennuyeux à mourir mais si en plus vous m'ajouter un cours de Severus Snape juste avant ne comptez pas sur moi pour suivre ou lire quoi que ce soit. Je suis bien trop occupé à rêvasser.

Je regarde le bout de parchemin qu'il m'a remis et je fixe sa belle écriture fine et pointue comme une multitude de petites aiguilles prêtes à vous piquer... sauvages. Je le relis encore et encore et finis par le connaître par coeur. Après-demain... Comme c'est loin... Je sort un morceau de parchemin et une plume et me met à réfléchir en écrivant une suite de nombres qui à première vue ne signifient rien :16,14, 24+22, 46, 2760, 165600... Vous vous demandez probablement ce que tout cela veut dire... Je compte, je compte les heures, les minutes, les secondes, qui me sépare de cette retenue – vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduit ? – et j'en suis arrivé là : 46 heures soit 2760 minutes soit 165600 secondes. Autrement dit tout un tas de nombres bien trop grands à mon goût qui servent juste à me dire que c'est très loin, trop loin.

Je ne tiendrai jamais il faut absolument que je le revois avant, il y a le dîner mais je ne peux pas le regarder assez longtemps. C'est agaçant de toujours devoir tout cacher, surtout à mes soit-disants « meilleurs amis » qui ne comprendraient pas ce que je ressent si je le leur expliquaient. C'est à ça que ça sert l'amitié ? Hé bé... Je m'attendais à mieux, mais bon j'ai l'habitude d'être déçu, peut-être trop justement.

Alors... Que pourrais-je faire pour le croiser avant le dîner ? Sans avoir l'air de le chercher, bien entendu. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas sortir la carte du maraudeur ici, avec l'autre vieille peau qui me surveille ! Ou encore y aller avec la cape d'invisibilité... Mais il faut que je m'esquive discrètement à cause de Ron et Hermione. C'est décourageant de devoir autant se creuser la tête pour croiser une seule personne ! Mais comme c'est lui je vais bien finir par trouver une solution. Je me suis bien creusé la tête pendant tout le cours – le bon côté du truc c'est que Ombrage a cru que c'était pour elle que je réfléchissais – et j'ai finalement décidé que le mieux c'était la cape d'invisibilité. Le tout c'était d'accéder jusqu'à elle sans que personne me voit. Ca c'était une autre paire de manches. Je fis passer un mot à Ron _"dsl Ron je dois sortir vite à la fin j'ai quelque chose à faire, m'attendez pas." _La réponse arriva vite, accompagnée d'un regard interrogateur de mon ami _"Ok, mais c'est quoi ?". _Sa curiosité naturelle m'horripilait quand il s'agissait de Severus. _"Je t'expliquerai plus tard"_. La sonnerie retentit et je m'esquivai avant qu'il ait pu me poser la moindre question après lecture du parchemin.

Je courai presque dans les couloirs – en fait je courais tout court -. J'avalai les marches comme si de rien était – il paraît que l'amour donne des ailes... - et me retrouvai en un rien de temps dans le dortoir à plonger sous le lit pour en extirper ma cape et la carte du maraudeur et m'empressai de repérer où se trouvait l'homme que je chérissai. Je m'en drapai à la hâte en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Je fonçai vers la porte et descendait les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes et ma cape me le permettait. Arrivé au bas des marches, dans la salle commune, je surpris un bout de conversation entre Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver.

- ... Je t'assure Hermione ! Je le trouve vraiment étrange en ce moment, je dirais même que ça fait un moment que ça dure !

- Tu te fais des idées Ron ! Harry doit juste être un peu préoccupé mais c'est normal.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'intuition _masculine_ ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu es mignon quand tu te fâches ! Dis Hermione en riant tandis que Ron croisait les bras avec un air renfrogné.

Je ne les écoutais pas plus longtemps et profitait d'une ouverture du tableau de la grosse dame pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. Je marchais très vite en vérifiant la carte du maraudeur et m'aperçu que Severus Snape avait bougé. Je dû changer de trajectoire et repartir dans la directoin opposée. Une fois à proximité, je remarquai quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup : Malefoy était avec lui. Ils étaient devant l'entrée d'une salle de classe et semblaient discuter, le ton monta rapidement. Je m'approchai davantage pour entendre de quoi ils discutaient.

- Severus...

Depuis quand il l'apelle par son prénom lui ? Ca me plait pas du tout ça !

- M.Malefoy, je vous ai déjà expliqué que j'étais votre professeur et vous mon élève !

- Mais Severus... Tu ne...

- Je vous ais déjà dit de ne plus me tutoyer !

"plus" pourquoi "plus" ? Il le tutoie depuis quand celui-là ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu... Vous disiez il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- C'était une erreur ! Cela ne se reproduira pas !

Qu'est-ce qui ne se reproduira pas ? Une colère sans borne s'empara de mes entrailles, une jalousie dévorante commençait à prendre possession de tout mon être. Malefoy fit un pas en avant en essayant d'attraper les hanches de Severus Snape qui se dérobe. Ce geste intime me griffa le coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux ?

- Vous n'auriez pas fait ça la dernière fois. De la tendresse vous en réclamiez encore et encore pour combler le vide causé par votre nature. N'aurais-je pas su vous la donnez ? Ajouta Malefoy en approchant sa main du visage du maitre des potions qui la repoussa sans ménagement.

- Malefoy, cessez ce petit jeu ! Je vous interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit de ce que vous savez sur moi ! Je suis le directeur de votre maison, je vous conseille de m'obéir !

- Etre le directeur de ma maison ne vous a pourtant pas arrêté cette nuit-là !

"Cette nuit-là" mon coeur saigne, j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'arrache sans pitié et qu'on le piétine. Je ne devine que trop ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire cette nuit-là. Le fait que personne ne l'ait m'aidait à supporter de ne pas l'avoir à moi mais là... J'ai envie de sauter au visage de Malefoy, de le défigurer de le...tuer.

- Il suffit Malefoy ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler de ce... moment d'égarement.

Malefoy parti, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Je suis resté là, à le regarder se passer la main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération, soupirer de lassitude. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et moi j'imaginais cette fameuse nuit pour me plonger encore plus loin dans mon désespoir, pour souffrir l'agonie, pour me frapper encore moi-même alors que j'étais déjà à terre. Je repasse encore cette conversation en le regardant. Il ne bougai toujours pas, semble désemparé. Je senti mon col mouillé, je le touchai et passai la main sur mes joues me rendant compte que je pleurai depuis un bon moment. Pourtant je continue à échaffauder les scénarios les plus cruels pour moi, pour me fair toujours plus mal.

Vous me croyez fou n'est-ce pas ? Mais détrompez vous, je ne le suis pas. Je vous accorde que je suis peut-être trop amoureux de lui mais pas que je suis fou. Je plonge plus profond dans mon désespoir pour me rapprocher de lui, pour le connaître un peu en dehors de son emploi. Il a couché ou peut-être même fait l'amour – je retourne le couteau dans la plaie, me provoquant une délicieuse douleur qui me relie d'autant plus à lui -, Malefoy lui a offert de la tendresse... Je suis sûr que je pourrais lui offrir d'autant plus si seulement il voulait bien de moi. Mais je ne me risquerai pas à lui demander. J'ai mal à cause de lui et cela me rapproche de lui. Il tourne la tête et regarde dans ma direction, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il fixe, c'est un point dans le vide derrière moi. Son regard semble perdu, comme s'il était partagé entre le retenir et le laisser partir... Un autre supplice que je m'inflige moi-même alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense réellement. Mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas fait pour me réchauffer le coeur...

**A suivre...**


	3. Premier sauvetage

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 2**

Severus Snape est reparti d'un pas pressé et moi je suis resté là, hébété. Les larmes coulaient toujours sans me soulager de ma douleur le moins du monde. Mes jambes tremblaient et finirent par plier sous le poids, je tombai au sol comme une faible poupée de chiffons. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas où aller pour éviter les questions. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour avoir mal au point de mourir. Soudain je me relevai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et me mettai à courir, loin, le plus loin possible. Je sortais du château le plus discrètement possible et continuai à courir encore et encore vers la forêt interdite. Je m'y plongeai avec plaisir espérant vaguement m'y faire tuer, au moins blesser. Je m'asseyai à même le sol humide, transi de froid.

Alors j'avais perdu c'est ça ? Je n'avais même pas joué et j'avais déjà perdu ? Je n'aurai toujours droit qu'à la haine de cet homme ? Alors pourquoi je l'aime ? POURQUOI ? Cela ne me sert à rien ! Pourquoi je dois souffrir pour cet homme ? Souffrir pour souffrir, ça rime à quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier, je l'aime trop, je voudrais juste une fois qu'il me prenne dans ses bras tendrement... Juste une fois... Mais je me connais, si j'ai droit à cela j'en voudrais toujours plus... Mais si je n'ai jamais droit à rien de sa part, pourquoi m'avoir donné cet amour ? Il va me rendre fou !

Les larmes s'assèchèrent doucement et le sommeil me gagna. Je me laissai glisser au sol, tremblant de froid.

OoOoO

Ma nature... Je sais bien que je ne peux pas y échapper ! Stupide Malfoy !

C'est pour ce soir... Il vaut mieux que je sorte du château.

Je suis sorti de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers la sortie, bien décidé à éviter quiconque surtout Malfoy. J'arrivai dans le hall quand j'entendî Granger crier de panique.

- Harry a disparu ! Professeur Snape !

- Miss Granger ! Adressez-vous au directeur de votre maison ! De plus, je pense que Mr. Potter est juste parti en vadrouille au mépris des règles alors cessez de m'importuner !

- Oui, professeur.

Je la supporte de moins en moins celle-là, je ne comprends pas comment il fait.

La nuit tombai, il vallait mieux que je me dépêche. Je descendai les marches et me dirigeai vers la forêt interdite quand je vis un bout de parchemin au sol - maudits élèves ! Pas fichus de prendre soin de leurs affaires ! - Je le ramassai et tombai sur une étrange carte. Je me voyai bouger et toutes les personnes présentes au château. Je me mîs donc à chercher Potter au cas où il aurait vraiment disparu, mais je ne le trouvai pas. Apparemment il avait vraiment disparu ou je ne sais pas me servir de cette carte.

La nuit tombais trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de m'en préoccuper. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines et je me mis à courir vers la forêt le peu de temps où je pouvais encore contrôler mes instincts, puis ma seconde nature pris le dessus et je partais chasser comme la bête que j'étais ces nuits-là. Mais je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit, j'avais cherché autant que j'avais pu quelque chose pour me rassasier mais n'avait pas trouvé. Alors une odeur étrangère à l'endroit m'avait attiré, je m'étais approché doucement, contrôlé par mes nouveaux sens. Une masse tremblotante était allongée sur le sol, semblant dormir, le souffle apaisé mais une profonde tristesse émanait de cet être. J'approchai par derrière puis ne voyant aucune réaction, je la contournai pour la voir de plus près. L'odeur me chatouillait agréablement les narines, ma faim prenait le dessus et j'allais lui sauter dessus quand je me rendis compte que c'était un élève. Quand je vis son visage, mes deux natures commencèrent à se disputer la place. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de le dévorer et mon devoir de professeur. Je suis resté assis face à lui à l'observer dormir et un sentiment que je m'étais interdit de ressentir, surtout pour lui, commença à refaire surface. J'étais parvenu à l'enfouir si loin et juste quelques minutes avaient brisé tout mes efforts. Alors cette nuit-là, pour une fois, ma nature humaine pris le dessus face à ce jeune homme pour lequel j'étais partagé.

Comme c'est amusant... Severus Snape décontenancé par Harry Potter.

Il remua dans son sommeil et marmonna quelques mots.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi lui ? et pas moi ? Pourquoi ne me vois-tu que... comme ça ?

Le professeur Trelawney - bien que je ne crois qu'à moitié à ces élucubrations- m'avait un jour dit qu'on pouvait poser des questions aux gens quand ils dormaient et que si jamais ils vous répondaient cette réponse était vraie. L'envie de tester cette fable me prîs. Je tentai en vain de m'en empêcher et finis par poser la question qui me taraudait l'esprit.

- Qui ?

- Mais toi.

Sur le coup je crus qu'il étais réveillé et reculai d'un pas paniqué. Mais il se retourna à nouveau et garda les yeux fermés.

- Qui lui ?

- Malfoy.

Je restai abasourdi et failli en tomber assis. Je ne comprenai rien à ce qu'il me racontai et cela m'agaçait.

- Comment je le vois ?

- Comme... un ... amant ...

Ce fut tout ce que je pus tirer de lui. Il ne prononça plus la moindre parole, et me laissa pantois d'étonnement. Je me rassis quand même et l'observai dormir. Finalement voyant que je ne me retransformerait pas, je décidai de le ramener au château mais le réveiller aurait créer quelques problèmes. Il m'aurait probablement demandé pourquoi j'étais ici. Me laissant emporté par mon trouble, je le prenai dans mes bras pour le transporter, n'usant pas de magie. Il remua encore un peu pour mieux se blottir contre moi, le nez niché dans mon cou prenant de grandes inspirations comme pour respirer mon odeur et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il me parut très fragile une fois dans mes bras. Je marchai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je pus entrer sans être vu nous ayant tout deux enveloppés dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Je ne savais pas trop où l'emmener et une partie de moi refusait de le laisser quitter mes bras, je décidai donc de l'emmener dans mes appartements pour le garder un peu à moi et de transplaner dans sa chambre pour l'y déposer à l'aube. Je m'assis dans mon canapé et l'installai sur mes genoux. Je me sentais bien, vraiment trop bien. Mon sang de bête sauvage s'était apaisé à son contact et je me sentais plus humain que je ne m'étais jamais senti auparavant. Seulement l'aube se profilait à l'horizon et je devais le quitter. Je transplanai dans son dortoir et le déposai sur son lit. J'allais partir quand j'entendis un vague grognement de mécontentement de sa part. Mon trouble pris encore le dessus et je me penchai vers lui. Je m'emparai délicatement de ses lèvres et bloquai légèrement ses poignets sur le lit pour qu'ils ne les mettent pas autour de mon cou. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et je ne pu résister à la tentation.Nos langues se mélèrent et je dus me faire violence pour me détacher de lui.

Je n'aurais pas du faire ça... a présent je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer...

OoOoO

Je me suis réveillé étrangement apaisé avec un gout délicieux sur les lèvres et la langue, un parfum que je connaissais par coeur m'enveloppait mais je ne sais pas comment. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai atteri dans ma chambre alors que j'étais dans la forêt interdite, et comment je m'en suis sorti vivant. Mais le plus étrange était l'impression que j'avais eu de flotter dans les airs à un moment donné et d'être très bien installé. Je crois que cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais aussi bien dormi malgrè ma terrible journée. Et celle à venir risquait de l'être aussi...


	4. Longue attente

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 3**

Je m'extirpai maladroitement de mon lit quand un Ron complètement paniqué se rua sur moi.

- Harry ! Où était-tu passé ?! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! On étaient inquiets ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu as dit que tu nous rejoindrai au réfectoire !

- Désolé Ron, j'étais parti faire un tour, je me suis assis et j'ai fini par m'assoupir...

- Tu t'es ASSOUPI à côté du Lac ? Il fait un froid polaire dehors ! Si Hermione apprend ça tu es fichu !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui dire ! Je suis désolé. On pourrait aller manger parce que j'ai vraiment faim là, en fait...

- Si t'a pas mangé depuis hier midi c'est normal. Allons y.

Je meurs de faim mais en même temps je ne veux pas perdre ce délicieux goût dans ma bouche. Ca me semble impossible mais je me plaîs à imaginer que c'est celui de Severus Snape. Quelqu'un aurait une perfusion de disponible ? Ca m'éviterai de modifier le goût et je me nourrirai mais ça paraîtrai vraiment bizarre... C'est désespérant que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué, surtout que ce n'est que dans un sens.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre pas dans la Grande Salle, Severus Snape me fondît dessus – ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire -, Ron et Hermione furent obligés de poursuivre leur chemin et moi je restai en compagnie de mon plus beau professeur. J'eus un déclic quand je sentis l'odeur m'envelopper. Alors c'était vraiment son odeur qui m'enveloppait ce matin ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il me veux ? La retenue n'est que demain il me semble... Peut-être me suis-je trompé...

- Potter !

- Oui ? Dis-je d'une petite voix intimidée.

- Vous avez laissé tomber ça. Dît-il en me tendant la carte du maraudeur.

Mais comment peut-il l'avoir ? Je ne peux pas l'avoir faite tomber puisque je ne l'avais pas dans le dortoir... C'est étrange ça, je ne comprends plus rien...

- Ah... Euh... Merci.

- Au fait, Potter ! Votre retenue se déroulera ce soir au lieu de demain.

SUPER ! C'est trop génial ! ...

Je suis stupide... J'ai eu mal à en crever hier soir et l'idée d'être avec lui me rend encore plus heureux qu'avant... C'est n'importe quoi... Si il se tape Malfoy je ne vois pas comment je pourrai être heureux... Il vaudrait mieux que je ne le croise pas celui-là sinon ça risque d'en venir aux mains et cette fois ce sera de ma faute... Comment je peux être aussi con ? Je ne devrais pas l'aimer mais c'est tellement évident que je ne peux m'en empêcher... La complexité m'attire comme un gouffre sombre délicieusement dévorant...

Je me retîns avec peine de m'exclamer mais ne parvîns pas à éloigner le sourire qui me vînt aux lèvres. Je levai un regard inquiet vers mon professeur, ayant peur de sa réaction - voir un élève sourire à l'idée que sa retenue est avancée, surtout avec lui, devrait lui faire un choc-. Je crus apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux mais je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier elle s'évaporait déjà et me laisser emporter par ses deux lacs noirs était un danger trop grand pour moi, je risquai de faire une belle bourde. Il avait des yeux vraiment fascinants et hypnotisants, je ne pu pas - malgrè ce que je viens de dire - m'empêcher d'y plonger. La situation semblai le mettre mal à l'aise, il tourna les talons et partî. Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé mais le regard de mon professeur m'avait semblé moins haineux qu'à l'accoutumée - pas vraiment empli d'un sentiment positif, je ne suis pas fou, mais moins négatif-. Ce qui me mîs un peu de baume au coeur après la soirée de la veille. Seulement du baume il m'en aurait fallu plus que ça... Vraiment plus...

Après qu'il se soit éloigné, j'ai traîné le fantôme de moi-même dans la Grande Salle pour le nourrir un minimum, qu'il ne dépérisse pas plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais, Snape ?

- Avancer ma colle à ce soir.

- C'est pas vrai, il te lâche jamais celui-là !

- Je m'en fiche de toute façon.

- Mais aujourd'hui on a un double cours en fin d'après-midi avec lui alors si, en plus, tu es collé juste après... Tu vas devoir le supporter 5 HEURES.

- Hein... Ah... Oui... J'avais pas remarqué.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Quel con je suis, c'est vraiment grave là... Je devrai peut-être envisager d'entrer dans la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste parce que j'ai un gros gros problème.

- T'avais pas remarqué ?! T'es vraiment très fatigué toi !

- Les garçons, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon nous allons être en retard au cours du professeur McGonagall.

La journée va être très longue...

OoOoO

Je me sens vide depuis qu'il n'est plus dans mes bras... Mon humanité s'éloigne de plus en plus... Le goût de ses lèvres me manque atrocement, je n'ai rien mangé pour le garder encore un peu.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller lui rendre son parchemin, il va se poser des questions. D'ailleurs il doit déjà se demander comment il a atterri dans sa chambre...

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'avancer sa retenue ?! Je suis siphonné, ça doit être ça. M'obliger à rester pendant 5 heures en sa compagnie et me retenir de reprendre possession de ses lèvres est une torture vraiment insupportable... Mais en même temps, j'adore ça... Devoir me dresser contre mon désir pendant autant de temps procure une sensation vraiment exaltante et le fait que ce soit un gryffondor et moi un serpentard accentue cette impression... Décidémment je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant jusqu'à lui... Comme c'est étrange...

Je me demande si Malfoy va encore venir me voir... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris l'autre fois... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela...

Je sens que je vais être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude envers mes élèves à l'attente de ces cinq heures délicieuses... Mes pauvres élèves, je les plaindraient presque... Presque...

OoOoO

Il est midi, la matinée est passée, c'est déjà ça... Plus que deux heures...

- Il paraît que Rogue est encore pire que d'habitude, dîs Hermione, une poufsouffle me l'a dit. Il a fait pleurer au moins une personne par classe. Je te plains pour ce soir Harry...

- Je crois que tu es mal, mon vieux...

- Je survivrai... Je suis habitué...

Ca va être dur si il est insupportable envers moi, je risque de craquer - je ne vais pas pleurer je vous rassure - mais je vais lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure et ça risque de mal finir... Sur tout pour moi à vrai dire...


	5. Voulez vous jouer ?

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 4**

Cinq minutes... Cinq minutes avant cinq heures de pur bonheur - dans mon esprit- parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la définition "standard" du bonheur... Etre heureux d'avoir mal c'est quand même pas commun... Pourtant j'en trépignai...

- Ca à l'air de te stresser cette affaire... T'es tout tendu...

Quel merveilleux sens de la déduction, Hermione !

- T'en fais pas, cinq heures c'est vite passé... Tu le déteste mais c'est ton prof...

Rassurez-moi, j'ai le droit de rire là ? Etre aveugle à ce point c'est quand même énorme...

- 5ème année !

Enfin... On s'installai comme d'habitude et moi, comme d'habitude je le fixai encore plus goûlument qu'auparavant... Ses cheveux noirs, son visage aux traits sauvages, son rictus sadique quand il s'occupait "personnelement" d'un élève... Mais il avait l'air tendu, il tremblai légèrement quand il écrivait au tableau. Moi, je le voyais mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait pu... Il y avait une légère différence de comportement aussi... L'impression de bête ressortait plus, dans ses mouvements, ses réactions, je ne comprenais pas. Quand il m'avait regardé depuis son bureau j'avais eu l'impression qu'il allait bondir et me... tuer. Un frisson de peur m'avait parcouru, glacé par ce regard je m'étais senti en proie à une terreur profonde, un pur délice... Si c'était à cause de ça, je ne comprenais pas que cette fille en ait pleuré, c'était purement captivant...

OoOoO

A l'instant où il était entré dans la classe, je m'étais senti à nouveau plus humain mais au bout d'à peine dix minutes l'inverse s'était produit. Ma nature sauvage avait commencé à se battre contre ma nature humaine. La tension était dévastatrice mais en même temps délicieuse... Le pire ou le mieux - j'hésite – c'était lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, l'instinct sauvage aurait pu le dévorer en pleine classe... Des images m'avait traversé l'esprit, terribles pour lui mais joussives pour ma nature sauvage. Mais j'étais parvenu à me contrôler tant bien que mal malgrè tout, seulement parce que cette nature avait un point commun avec la nature humaine, un seul mais un particulièrement intéressant : elle était joueuse... Et j'avais envie de jouer... Très envie...

Je passai souvent à proximité de lui pour mettre mes nerfs à l'épreuve et je m'en délectai... Un combat féroce et bestial se déroulait en moi sous les yeux d'une classe d'élèves pouvant très bien êtres mes proies sans qu'elles ne le sachent ni ne voient rien... Quoi de plus délicieux que de se retenir ? Quand on cède enfin à la tentation ce n'en est que meilleur...

Pourtant en passant à proximité de lui à environ la moitié de la deuxième heure, je ressentî un profond mal-être venant de lui. Cela me mîs légèrement mal à l'aise. Un sentiment de tristesse et de désarroi s'emparai de lui et commençai à l'engloutir. Ma nature sauvage décida de son plein grè de laisser place à un sentriment humain particulièrement gênant : l'inquiètude.

OoOoO

Je le comtemplai toujours quand je me souvins de la veille quand il était avec Malfoy... Mon coeur saignai, il agonisai, il hurlait sa douleur sans que ma physionomie ne change le moins du monde. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Ma plume n'avançait plus, j'étais en proie à une crise intérieure et j'adorais ça, je me sentais proche de lui.

J'ai mal mais c'est tellement bon... C'est toi qui me fait du mal nous avons donc un lien... Terrible lien mais indestructible tant que je me laisse envahir...

Plus qu'une demi-heure et je t'aurai rien que pour moi pendant trois heures, du moins j'espère...

Enfin la sonnerie retentît. Tout le monde se rua dehors sauf moi qui ne bougeait pas. Je me demandai ce que me réservait Snape.

- Bien, Mr Potter, à nous !

- ...

- Vos lacunes dans ma matière sont absolument affligeantes...

Je veux bien des cours particuliers, aucun problème.

- Vous donnez vous la peine de suivre mon cours réellement ?

Disons que je suis un peu trop occupé à vous observer...

- Enfin bon, nous allons tenter de remédier à cela. Bien que je crains que votre cas ne soit désespéré. Remplissez-moi ce test. Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas le noter, votre moyenne est suffisamment déplorable pour qur je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Je m'y mets.

- Je vous laisse une demi-heure. Je reviens, j'ai à faire...

QUOI ? Il ne reste pas avec moi ? Il va faire quoi ? Il ne vas pas aller voir Malfoy quand même... ?

Il est parti, je ne comprends absolument RIEN à son questionnaire. C'est quoi ces questions ?

- D'après la liste de ces ingrédients, que manque t-il pour faire une potion "sommeil sans rêves" ?

Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas censé le savoir ? J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'en lisant.

OoOoO

J'ai vraiment cru devenir fou quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui. Entre mon désir de le tuer et de l'embrasser qui se battait, je n'étais plus qu'un vague champ de bataille à peine vivant... C'est une sensation si ennivrante...

OoOoO

Une demi-heure de passée et je n'ai pratiquement rien fait...

Severue Snape fît son entrée et son odeur m'enveloppa...

- Alors Mr Potter, comment nous en sortons-nous ? Mal, je suppose...

- ...

- D'après ce que je vois... Effectivemment. Mr Potter avez-vous seulement une idée de votre retard ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Je pense que c'est peine perdue... Mais nous allons essayer de remédier à cela. Venez dans mon bureau.

Je le suivai sans rien dire, il me fît asseoir dans un fauteuil et s'adossa à son bureau.

- Vous faites perdre beaucoup de points à votre maison, Mr Potter.

Depuis quand il s'en préoccupe ?

- ... Je sais mais... les potions ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort...

C'est moi ou j'ai, presque, une conversation civique avec Severus Snape ?

- C'est ce que je vois.

S'ensuivît d'un silence relativement long pour moi qui me demandait ce qui allait se passer... Au risque de paraître ridicule – mais au point où j'en étais...-, je me décidai à tenter d'éclaircir le mystère de mon réveil du matin enveloppé de son odeur. Je me raclai la gorge et tentai d'éviter tout début de crise cardiaque.

- Professeur...

- Oui ?

- Vous portez... Du parfum ?

Là, j'eus le "plaisir" - du moins la surprise – de voir Severus Snape surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un début -mais vraiment prémisse – de sourire naquît sur ses lèvres et là sous mon ébahissement le plus total Severus Snape se mît à ... rire. Un rire franc, amusé et splendide, envoûtante mélodie qui m'emplissait les oreilles.

Je vous le dit sincèremet heureusement que j'étais assis parce que je crois que j'en serai tombé à la renverse.

- Vous posez vraiment de drôles de questions, Mr Potter.

Le début de la réaction était assez agréable mais j'appréhendai la suite... Et franchement je m'attendais à tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire ou de cruel sauf à ça !

- Mr Potter...

- Oui ?

- Voulez-vous jouer ?

- Jouer ?

- Jouer.

- Hum... C'est-à-dire ?

Il se pencha vers moi, mît une main sur chaque côté du fauteuil et me fixa. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Son regard semblait partagé entre un éclat de rire et de la méfiance.

- Des points pour Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous suit pas vraiment.

- Mon cher Potter...

Je suis très très proche de la crise cardiaque là quand j'entends "cher".

- C'est moi qui vous ai reconduit dans vos quartiers la nuit dernière.

- C'était pour ça l'odeur...

Je ne suis donc pas capable de PENSER avant de parler ?

- L'odeur ?

- Non, rien.

- Si vous le dites... Seulement, Mr Potter...

Pourquoi il n'y a déjà plus de "cher" ?

- Vous parlez en dormant...

Oh non ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté ? C'est pas vrai, je la sent pas du tout la suite de la conversation !

- Notamment sur le désir que vous ressentez pour...

Pitié ! Qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase !

- Moi.

Je suis fini, mort, cuit. Laissez-moi disparaître je vous en supplie !

- Je vous offre donc le chance de l'assouvir...

Pardon ?

- En partie.

La conversation devient très intéressante.

- Assouvissez-le et laissez moi vous noter. Peut-être, et je l'espère pour vous, êtes-vous meilleur en relations sociales passablement compliquées qu'en potions. Ce qui vous permettra de remonter votre moyenne.

S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un peu me traduire ce qu'il vient de dire ? Juste pour être sûr !

- Il semble que votre cerveau soit réellement lent, acceptez-vous ce marché ou... préférez-vous un sort d'Oubliette ?

Saleté de cerveau remets toi en marche ! Vite !

- Ce... Ca me vas.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Le marché entre en action dès que vous vous sentez prêt.

Hum... Prêt n'est pas tout à fait le mot mais bon...

J'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes et l'ai embrassé délicatement. Puis voyant qu'il ne me repoussai pas je me suis montré plus entreprenant. Quand je l'ai enfin lâché il n'a dit qu'une seule chose.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. A présent terminons cette colle Mr Potter...

Si c'est un rêve faites que je ne me réveille jamais...


	6. Je veux jouer

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 5**

- Professeur...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez les "closes" du marché... S'il vous plaît.

- 1) Vous ne faites rien qui puisse être découvert par qui que soit.

2) Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que je ne vous dit pas d'arrêter.

3) Vous n'en parlez à personne.

4) Vous devez vous montrer le plus imaginatif possible pour avoir... une bonne note.

- Ai-je le droit de... Discuter avec vous ? Sur autre chose que votre cours...

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que je ne vous dit pas d'arrêter...

- N'importe quand ?

- Oui.

- Même en pleine retenue ?

- Hum... Oui.

OoOoO

Ma nature sauvage jubile...Ce jeu lui convient parfaitement et ma nature humaine apprécie presque autant... Ses lèvres m'avaient étrangement manquées... Bien trop... C'est extrêmement gênant que ce soit celles de Potter...

Lui accorder des points si il assouvi mon désir n'est pas très déontologique non plus... Assouvir son propre désir n'est qu'une excuse que j'ai trouvée... Pour un professeur c'est un peu n'importe quoi – voire vraiment n'importe quoi -... Mais c'est tellement bon...

Je me demande jusqu'où il osera aller...

Moi ce que j'en pense ? Je pense qu'il ira loin, très loin... Pour mon plus grand... plaisir... Mais à vous de voir, les paris sont ouverts !

OoOoO

Je me sens un peu perdu par ce que je suis censé assimiler très rapidement – et qui me paraît totalement irréaliste -... J'ai le droit de... rouler une pelle à mon professeur de Potions... Wouh ! C'est plutôt... Impensable et pourtant... C'est vrai...

Faut que je me remette du choc là... J'ai le droit de... le draguer – je dois même – C'est génial comme plan !

Un grand sourire a étiré mes lèvres, Snape n'avait pas bougé. Je posai mon coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et soutenai mon menton avec le dos de ma main tandis qu'un sourire de prédateur se dessinait sur mon visage et que mes yeux rencontraient ceux, hypnotiques, de mon vis à vis. Ma main libre attrapa la robe de sorcier et la tira d'un coup sec, joignant nos lèvres. S'ensuivît d'une danse endiablée de nos langues.

Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, j'étais à bout de souffle mais je continuai... C'était trop délicieux de sentir son odeur autour de moi prête à me dévorer, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sentir sa langue se mêler à la mienne, de le sentir frémir...

La main qui ne tenait pas sa robe s'aventura dans ses cheveux et finît sur son cou pour le rapprocher davantage de moi... J'avais envie de ses lèvres encore et encore, de sa langue... De... Lui. Mais je n'avais plus de souffle et je relâchai prise.

- Si vous souhaitez battre un record d'apnée Mr Potter, prévenez-moi !

Sa remarque me fît trésailler, j'avais peur que cela ne lui ai pas plu... Je me renfoncai dans le siège.

- Cependant... Vous démarrez fort... 20 points pour Gryffondor. Souhaitez-vous discuter à présent ?

Vous avez déjà vu mieux comme colle vous ? Personnellement moi pas ! J'ai eu droit à une bonne dose de baume pour mon coeur en lambeaux.

OoOoO

Quand je disais qu'il irait loin... Ca fait à peine dix minutes que le jeu a commencé et il m'a déjà embrassé deux fois...

- Je veux bien...

- De quoi souhaitez-vous parler ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sur le coup la question me fait peur... A t-il remarqué ma nature sauvage ...?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Je ne vous connais qu'en temps que professeur... Mais je pense que "Severus Snape" ne se résume pas à cela.

- Vous vous montrez bien curieux... Le jeu ne fait que commencer Mr Potter...

OoOoO

- Raison de plus pour en profiter dès le début.

- Je n'aime pas montrer qui je suis au premier venu.

Le " premier venu" c'était pour moi, c'est toujours agréable...

- Je ferai donc en sorte de ne pas l'être... Je voulais discuter mais vous ne voulez pas... Que dois-je faire ?

- C'est à vous de voir, Mr Potter... C'est vous qui jouez...

- Vous allez surement me trouver insistant mais portez-vous du parfum ?

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je... J'aime particulièrement votre odeur...

- C'est un compliment assez étrange que vous me faites là... Mais c'est toujours agréable...

- Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en profite alors ?

Mon sourire carnassier est revenu sur mes lèvres... Je ne me reconnai plus... Si on m'avait dit un jour que je parlerai comme ça à Severus Snape – que j'oserai le draguer ouvertement et avec sa permission s'il vous plaît ! - je lui aurai juste répondu " l'asile de fous c'est à droite, salut !".

- Non, je n'en vois pas.

Je me levai et m'approchait de lui. Il s'était assis dans un autre fauteuil de son bureau. Je fixai ses yeux, l'air moqueur et m'asseyai sur un des accoudoirs, face à lui. Je poussai ses cheveux pour découvrir un des côtés de son cou et me penchai doucement. Je fis glisser mon nez de son oreille jusqu'à son omoplate et inversement doucement inspirant pleinement pour m'ennivrer de son parfum jusqu'à m'en étourdir et le sentai se détendre et soupirer d'aise. J'emplissai mes narines de cette odeur adorée puis mes lèvres remplacèrent mon nez. J'embrassai la peau tendre, la mordillait délicatement puis traçait un sillon du bout de la langue. Severus Snape gémissait faiblement, apparemment le maître des potions était sensible du cou... Intéressant... Je remontai jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille et je vîs ses mains se crisper légèrement sur les accoudoirs sous la sensation très agréable que je lui procurait...

Je commençai à avoir chaud... Les lèvres de cet homme me manquaient terriblement...

Je lâchai presque brutalement l'oreille et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Je fus déséquilibré par mon brusque mouvement et finit sur les genoux de Snape – ça c'est ce qui s'apelle la promotion canapé... -

Nos langues se mêlaient encore et plus cela durait plus j'en voulais... Mon deuxième cerveau commençait à prendre le relais et je pense que c'est aussi ce qu'il se produisait chez Severus Snape... Les choses allait commencer à s'approfondir... Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

La réaction fut instantanée, je lâchai mon professeur me levai et retournait m'asseoir tandis qu'il allait ouvrir. Je le fîs le plus rapidezment possible pour qu'il n'aie rien à redire

- Mr Malfoy...

On a été coupés et en plus par lui... C'est affligeant mon manque de chance...

- Vous désirez ?

- Vous. Dit-il dans un souffle que j'entendis à peine

Mon coeur a fait un grand bond dans ma poitrine et la jalousie a commencé à poindre.

- Mais encore ? Vous avez un problème peut-être ? Je suis occupé là, j'ai un élève en retenue.

Malfoy dû jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction car la seconde d'après il s'exclama :

- Potter ? Professeur... Pas lui...

- Mr Malfoy, je vous prie de retourner dans votre salle commune.

- Mais !

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Au revoir Mr Malfoy.

Il referma la porte. Je me sentai légèrement abattu par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Et je repensai au jeu... Mais jusqu'où ai-je le droit d'aller ? Jusqu'où ai-je envie d'aller ? Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu... Tout ce que je peux faire ne fera que me faire gagner des points mais pas son amour... Et ce que je veux c'est qu'il m'aime...

- Avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous noter... 20 points pour gryffondor. Sur ce, je pense que vous avez gagné assez de points pour ce soir. Je vous libère, Mr Potter. A bientôt...

Déjà ? ... Dommage

Je l'embrassai légèrement une dernière fois et je sortai. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû l'embrasser à la fin... Ca montrait que je ne le faisait pas seulement pour gagner des points... Que j'étais amoureux de lui... Mais en même temps il vallait peut-être mieux que je le sous-entende... Je ne savais plus ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ou pas... J'étais déjà un peu perdu...

J'avais à peine traversé deux couloirs que Malfoy me tombait dessus.

- Alors Potter...

- Malfoy... Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez Snape ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, j'étais collé.

- Collé à lui tu veux dire ?

- Je ne te suis pas vraiment Malfoy.

- Tu es gay ?

- Tu pose vraiment de drôles de questions ! Pourquoi ? Je t'intéresse ?

- ...

- Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

- Que tu ne t'approche plus de lui !

- Tu m'excusera mais c'est mon professeur alors ça risque d'être difficile.

La situation commençait sérieusement à m'amuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi car elle n'avait rien de vraiment drôle.

Soudain il m'aggrippa le col et me tira vers et me cracha presque les mots au visage.

- Je t'interdit de t'approcher de lui.

- Tu m'interdit ? Laisse moi rire ! Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy !

- Je vois...

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Il t'a dragué...

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Dans l'âme je dois être un serpendtard, menteur né.

- Il t'a dragué !

- Je comprends rien... Attends... Que je comprenne... Tu es jaloux... ? Non... Ne me dis pas que tu... ? Toi Malfoy ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Je suis parti dans un grand rire moqueur qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Le serpentard qui dormait en moi était ressorti et avait ridiculisé un vrai serpentard qui ne savais plus où se mettre... Avouez que c'était étonnant et à mourir de rire... J'était plié en deux de rire et étrangement je ne me forçai même pas.

- Ta gueule, Potter !

- Bon... hahaha... Je vais... hahaha arrêtez c'est trop drôle je vais m'écrouler de rire... Te laisser... hahaha j'en ai mal au ventre... A tes fantasmes Malfoy... Hahaha... Bonne nuit...

- Je ne fantasme pas ! Je l'ai eu !

- Tu l'a eu ou c'est lui qui t'a eu ? Hahaha...

-... Connard

- Allez... hahaha... Salut !

J'ai continué mon chemin et j'ai à nouveau éclaté de rire. Je sais que Malfoy m'a entendu, j'ai entendu ses injures au loin et c'était encore plus drôle.

J'en ai oublié mon mal-être et ma jalousie. Cet éclat de rire m'avait fait beaucoup beaucoup de bien. Je souriai même à Miss Teigne en la croisant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me rendait heureux en dehors du fait que j'avais embrassé Snape pour de vrai...

Peut-être le fait que Malfoy soit amoureux de Snape me faisait beaucoup rire pour l'instant mais peut-être que bientôt je trouverai cela moins drôle... Mais bon pour l'instant je riais et ça me faisait du bien...

Je remettai à plus tard mes réflexions douloureuses sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre Malfoy et Snape, c'était inutile de gâcher ma bonne humeur tout de suite la crise viendrait plus tard quand même.

J'ai embrassé Severus Snape... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! - rassurez-vous je pense, je ne crie pas dans le couloir -

Je continuai à rire comme un dément en repensant à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Malfoy.

Je commençai à réfléchir aussi à toutes sortes d'idées o-r-i-g-i-n-a-l-e – comme l'avait spécifié le maître des Potions - pour le faire rêver... - Je suis trop amoureux moi, j'en deviens tartignole -

Vous en pensez quoi de ce jeu de séduction plus que bizarre ? Ca vous amuse probablement mais réfléchissez à ce qu'il implique réellement... Vous trouverez cela bien moins amusant si vous êtes un tant soit peu attaché à moi... Moi pour l'instant je ris mais ce n'est pas dit que ça dure...

OoOoO

Je suis un peu mal parti avec Potter... En y réflechissant – ce que la nature sauvage ne sait pas faire – je n'aurait peut-être pas dû... Mais je suis un homme et j'ai cédé à la tentation...


	7. Première crise

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis de retour dans la salle commune, je me mords les joues pour ne pas sourire puis finit par arrêter – je trouverai bien une excuse – parce que je n'arrive décidemment pas à me retenir.

- hé ben, on dirait que Snape ne t'a pas trop traumatisé !

Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends...

- Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé...

Vraiment pas trop mal...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

Si je te le disais tu me ferais une syncope...

- J'ai croisé Malfoy et je l'ai remis à sa place... Je monte, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle ?

- Ok, on t'attends.

Une question me trotte dans la tête... Comment je fais pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser maintenant que j'ai sa permission ? Embêtant, très embêtant...

Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je commence à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour – soit disant – gagner des points. J'ai bien une petite idée... Mais - je ne vous la dirais pas, c'est pas la peine de râler ! - je ne pourrais la mettre à exécution que dans un certain délai... Ce qui est extrêmement gênant... Pour ma libido – ben quoi ? J'ai 16 ans ! -.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et passe doucement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour savourer le goût encore présent de celles de Snape... Elles ont un goût tout à fait particulier... Un goût d'interdit... Un goût dont on devient dépendant très vite... Un goût dont je suis déjà dépendant...

Vous pensez surement que mon état d'esprit change facilement... Mais c'est faux... Je repousse juste les idées noires du mieux que je peux le plus longtemps possible... Je n'ai pas envie de déprimer tout de suite je suis heureux pour l'instant et c'est tout ce dont je dois me rappeler.

Je suis redescendu et nous sommes allés manger. Quand Snape est arrivé, mon coeur a fait un bond - comme à chaque fois –. J'ai attendu qu'il s'assoit et je l'ai fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde. Quand j'ai enfin attiré son attention je lui ai lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Il n'a pas sourcillé, n'a pas fait le moindre geste pour m'encourager mais... Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux tout le temps où je l'ai fixé comme ça – c'est-à-dire pas trop longtemps pour ne pas se faire remarquer -. J'en avais déjà oublié Malfoy.

- T'as l'air de lui en vouloir à Snape...

Pitié ! Achetez lui des lunettes ! C'est à un tel point évident ! En même temps ne dit-on pas que ce qui est évident est ce dont on se rend compte en dernier ?

Je suis fatigué tout à coup... Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller dormir. J'ai un coup de barre ou de blues ou... Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Le repas s'achève et je me rend rapidement à mon dortoir. Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller rendre une rapide visite à Snape, peut-être qu'il n'apprécierai pas. Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu tout d'un coup. Je crois que j'ai besoin... De réfléchir ou de dormir... Je ne comprends pas...

Je tombe lourdement sur mon lit, je n'ai vraiment plus de force. Mes jambes sont comme vides, douloureuses. Je commence à avoir très chaud, je suis trempé de sueur. Je dois avoir beaucoup de fièvre car ma tête est lourde et je crois que je commence à délirer. Beaucoup de questions m'assaillent, beaucoup trop :

Comment vas tu t'en sortir avec lui ? Pourquoi Malfoy t'a t-il dit qu'il l'avait eu ? Pourquoi l'as t-il eu ?L'auras t-il à nouveau ? L'auras-tu toi ? Y parviendra-tu ? Et pourquoi ce petit jeu ?

"C'est quoi cette voix ?!"

Ca n'a pas de sens. A quoi sert-il ? S'il y a rapprochement physique cela ne comprends pas l'affection que tu espère. Es-tu donc toujours un simple jouet pour tout le monde ?

"qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Laisse-moi..."

Pourquoi Snape s'intéresse t-il enfin à toi juste comme ça ? Tu ne trouve pas cela juste... Tu redoute ce jeu mais tu as peur qu'il se termine, es-tu fou ? Tu crois vraiment que ce jeu feras avancer les choses dans le sens que tu veux ?

"tais-toi... Je ne veux pas t'entendre !"

Ouvre les yeux, mon pauvre... Le stupide espoir qui est né en toi depuis cette retenue est voué à l'échec... Etre amoureux de cet homme ne t'apportera rien... En tout cas n'espère pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, ça ne risque pas.

" TAIS-TOI !"

- Hé Harry ! Ca ne vas pas ?

- Oh... Ron... Sais pas... Je me sens bizarre... J'ai chaud... Tu peux m'emmener... Dans la salle de bain... que je... me... rafraîchisse ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Je ne m'appuyai pas sur Ron, il me portai tellement j'étais à bout de forces. Plus on avançais plus je sentais mes poumons oppressés comme par un poids, ma respiration devenait très difficile... Et la voix continuait de me torturer... Avant que l'on ait atteint les douches je m'effondrais, inconscient.

Que dire de ce malaise... ? Que ce n'était pas grave ? Que je m'en suis remis rapidement ? Que ma vie a repris où elle s'était arrêtée ? C'est faux. La vérité c'est que j'ai fait une crise beaucoup trop importante pour une première fois. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie je n'avais même pas la force de me lever ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ron était à mon chevet l'air inquiet, Hermione aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur dire ? Que j'étais fou ? Il m'aurait peut-être cru... Heureusement pour moi, Mme Pomfresh est arrivée et leur a demandé de sortir. Ensuite, elle m'a regardé d'un air grave.

- Que se passe t-il Harry ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse très grave. Pourtant dans votre dossier il n'est pas écrit que vous soyez fragile nerveusement.

Fragile... Nerveusement ? Un peu fou quoi ?

- Quelle est la cause de cette crise ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je pense que si, seulement vous ne voulez pas me le dire.

- ...

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Seulement je vais vous dire quelque chose. La crise que vous avez eu à ce niveau est dangereuse. Vous devez régler le problème qui vous angoisse à ce point très vite. Ce genre de crise fonctionne un peu comme un compte à rebours : on vous dit quelque chose ou il se passe quelque chose qui vous choque profondèment, vous n'y prêtez pas plus attention que ça et vous vous sentez bien puis le compte à rebours prend fin au bout d'un moment et votre crise commence. Je vous préviens vous n'en supporterez pas beaucoup.

- ...

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de vous préparer une boisson re laxante.

QUOI ? Oh non ! Pas ça ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Il ne vas pas tarder à vous l'apporter d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi j'ai toujours une poisse pareille ?

- Oh ! Autre chose ! Comme il ne reste qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances de Pâques vous retournerez en cours mais dès que les vacances commençeront vous devrez vous reposer et comme je ne serais pas là, on s'occupera de vous.

"on" qui est-ce ? Pitié !! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne sens déjà pas la réponse si je pose la question.

- Vous ne me demandez pas de qui il s'agit ? Il vous le dira bien lui-même de toute façon.

Non... S'il vous plait !!! Laisse moi en paix pour une fois !!

- J'espère seulement que vous vous supporterez mieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Je vous laisse Le professeur Snape arrive.

Je fais comment pour m'en sortir ? Semblant de dormir ? Mauvais plan. Je veux le voir mais jene veux pas qu'il sa che que j'ai eu une crise à cause de lui.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter.

L'odeur délicieuse vient de m'envelopper et je me sens perdre toute réticence.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Si on veut.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Vous n'y allez jamais par quatre chemins !

- Cette potion va vous détendre mais cela ne vas pas vous guérir alors faites un effort pour vous calmer. Et autre chose, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant les vacances.

Je suis partagé entre l'envie de rire – tellement c'est ironique – ou l'envie de pleurer -pour la même raison-.

La principale cause de mon angoisse doit me guérir... Avouez que c'est risible !

- Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'espère que vous êtes calme car même si vous êtes convalescent je vous conseille de ne pas trop me taper sur le système. Ca pourrait mal finir... Pour vous.

- Si je suis à l'infirmerie, je ne devrais pas trop vous agacer.

- Justement le problème est là. Vous ne serez pas à l'infirmerie.

- Où alors ?

- Dans mes appartements.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu... Choc... C'est tout ce que je peux dire... Mon cerveau vient de se déconnecter là...

OoOoO

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je le sens mal. Devoir cohabiter pendant un peu plus d'une semaine avec Potter me donne la migraine. Evidemment il faut qu'il tombe malade à ce moment-là lui ! Quand Poppy part juste le temps de rendre visite à sa famille. Et le seul qui soit capable de s'occuper de lui en son absence c'est moi, forcément.

Je suis encore partagé entre ma haine envers lui et mon attirance physique/bestiale. Je vais devoir me décider en une seule semaine – avant son arrivée quoi. Ca risque d'être une semaine agitée. Pourquoi Potter me cause t-il toujours autant de problèmes ?

La tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait venir dans mes appartements. On aurait dit une grenouille tellement ses yeux se sont ouverts en grand. J'en aurais presque souris. Presque...

Mais le problème reste le même : comment je vais supporter Potter ? Et comment je vais tenir avec sa présence 24h/24 ? Ma nature sauvage tente de s'immiscer dans mes pensées en faisant couler un sentiment d'excitation profond à cette idée dans mes veines.

Potter a les traits tirés, il est pale comme la Mort. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu causer son angoisse... Nous verrons bien. Si je n'arrive pas à le faire parler durant son séjour chez moi je pourrais toujours avoir recours à la légilimencie.

- Allez Potter, avalez-moi ceci.

Il fait la grimace en voyant l'aspect de ma mixture : noir et légèrement bouillonant. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas sa texture normale... En temps normal ça a un aspect à peu près acceptable. Du moins ca ne dégoûte pas au premier coup d'oeil... J'ai rajouté un petit ingrédient spécial.

Mesquin ? Cest ce que vous pensez ? Mais enfin je suis Severus Snape ! Je SUIS mesquin. De plus c'est Harry Potter alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cet ingrédient ne va rien lui faire du tout, il rend juste l'aspect immonde et le goût infect. C'est pour lui passer l'envie de vouloir en reprendre et de s'y habituer. Il apprendra à se calmer tout seul.

- Allons Potter, soyez courageux !

Piqué à vif il le boit d'un trait avant de réprimer un léger haut-le-coeur -enfin quand je dis léger... c'est un euphémisme.

- Je vais vous laisser, dans cinq minutes vous vous sentirez comme de la guimauve fondue. Je reviendrai demain pour vous expliquez comment vous devrez vous comporter chez MOI. Et ne dîtes à personne ce que vous faites pendant ces vacances. Vous feriez bien de dormir.

- Je... Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Vous mentez. Vous pouvez dormir, j'ai ajouté un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Potter ferma les yeux, rassuré et s'endormît rapidement. Je me surpris à le contempler, ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, ses traits fins presque féminins, son corps frêle... Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Décidemment ce gamin me posai vraiment des problèmes. Je sortî de la pièce. La cohabitation risquai d'être très compliquée.

OoOoO

Je me sens mou... Mou comme de la guimauve fondue... Je dors paisiblement. Je suis apaisé pour le moment jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

**[ ndla : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à vous mettre la suite... J'avais un peu de mal à me décider sur les événements. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**


	8. Première intervention

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 7**

Je me réveille et je me sens beaucoup moins mou. C'est assez désagréable de se réveiller quand tout ce qu'on demande c'est de dormir et de ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Ce qu'on est, apparemment, absolument pas disposé à m'accorder.

Je voudrais juste pouvoir dormir et sentir l'odeur de Snape... Mais surtout pas qu'il me parle. Pitié ça me donne trop à réfléchir ! Je referme les yeux dans une vaine tentative pour retrouver le sommeil. Je sombre vaguement quand j'entends des bruits de pas. Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et tente de faire semblant de dormir.

- Je ne sais pas si vous comptez faire semblant de dormir longtemps mais pour votre information je n'ai pas tout mon temps à vous consacrer.

Je retîns avec peine un soupir et ouvrit les yeux. Tant pis pour la réflexion l'odeur au moins est là.

- Vous êtes moins pâle. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Assez.

- Alors... Donc...

Snape sortî des notes qu'il semblait avoir pris comme "règles" pour la cohabitation, pour rendre la chose plus... administrative. Et des pages il y en avait pas mal.

- Vous intégrerez...

Je suis sûr qu'il s'est retenu de dire "envahir".

- _Mes _appartements...

Vous avez vu comment il insiste sur le "mes" ?

- Samedi prochain.

C'est moi ou il y avait comme un accent désespéré dans "prochain" ?

- Le château sera pratiquemment vide, c'est pour cela que vous venez chez moi étant donné que vos amis partent eux aussi.

Je me redressai sur le lit pour m'asseoir et être à peu près à sa hauteur, oubliant que je ne portait en fait qu'un bas de pyjama. Le regard froid de Snape changea brutalement il devînt brûlant et s'attarda sur chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte. Je sentî une chaleur m'envahir le cou pour monter jusqu'aux joues. Mais si j'avais remonter la couverture j'aurais été ridicule. Le regard de Snape se fît insistant, j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Mais il finit par détourner les yeux.

Je suis censé bien le prendre...?

- Je vous attendrais devant la Grande Salle avec vos affaires à 20h00 tapantes !

- Bien, professeur.

- Voulez-vous à nouveau la même potion que hier pour vous sentir relaxé ?

- Euh...

L'aspect me fait un peu hésiter...

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Il se leva avec l'intention de se retirer pour me laisser seul.

- Je vous l'apporterai tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à mon torse dénudé et allait partir quand, dans un geste désespéré – et un peu brusque - je m'accrochai à sa manche.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Je... Euh...

J'étais légèrement écarlate et n'osait pas le regardait.

- Le... jeu continue ?

- Je ne vous ais pas dit qu'il s'arrêtai.

- Vous... Vous pourriez...

- Oui ?

- Vous... baissez un... peu... Parce que... je... ne peux pas trop... bouger...

Il sembla réfléchir et finit par se pencher.

Le contact de ses lèvres me fis perdre le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Un tourbillon de sensations m'envahit et je perdis pied. Quand il recula, j'étouffai un vague grognement et luilanaçait un regard gourmand.

- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui ?!

- ...

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'être votre avis...

- Pas vraiment.

- Mr Potter, vous allez m'avoir pour vous tout seul pendant les vacances et je pense que vous en aurez assez bien avant la fin.

- C'est vous qui le dites.

- Hé bien nous verrons. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous apporterai la potion dans quelques heures pendant ce temps tachez de vous détendre.

Severus Snape reparti et je n'eut pas d'autres visites de la journée. Le soir Ron et Hermione passèrent rapidement mais j'attendais avec impatience le retour de Snape. La veille des vacances il passa en coup de vent, déçu, je ne compris que quelques minutes après pourquoi il était parti si vite. Malfoy entra dans l'infirmerie en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Cela me fît une drôle d'impression. Il me lança un regard furtif puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers moi.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

Sous le choc je ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis reprenant mes esprits malgrè l'étonnement qu'il vienne me voir et même si cela ne présageait rien de bon, je répondai.

- Bonsoir.

Si il me dit qu'il s'inquiètait je vous fait un arrêt cardiaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne comprends rien à cette scène absolument pas logique.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je suis désolé.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- De... Quoi ?

- De ça.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il brandit sa baguette et ferma les rideaux autour de mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et d'attraper ma baguette avant qu'il ne m'ait lancé un sortilège.

- _Impero.__**[ je ne sais plus quelle est la formule de l'Impérium ' alors si ce n'est pas ça excusez-moi XD **_Ne bouge pas, ne dis rien.

Je me retrouvai immobilisé dans mon lit, l'appréhension me tenait les entrailles. J'étais à la merci de Malfoy et je me demandais ce qu'il comptait me faire. Contre toute attente, il n'usa pas de la torture à laquelle je m'attendais. Il se leva, grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il approcha ses lèvres et m'embrassa doucement. Tout mon corps hurlait son refus mais aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche à présent souillée de celle de Malfoy. Il lacha mes lèvres et me regarda.

Je lui lançai un regard haineux que je parvenait difficilement à lui envoyer à cause de l'Impardonnable et lui ordonnant silencieusement d'arrêter tout de suite. Mais il fit comme si de rien était.

- Rends-moi mon baiser. Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres.

Contre mon grè je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai. Sa langue fit intrusion dans ma bouche et un dégoût profond s'empara de mon estomac mais j'y répondai quand même, les gestes guidés par le sortilège. Quand il me relâcha mon regard avait un peu changé à la haine s'ajoutait le dégoût mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse couvert par une veste de pyjama qu'il entreprit de défaire. Ses mains profanes se mirent à parcourir ma peau découverte, je fus pris d'un frisson incontrôlable.

- Arrête. Ordonna t-il

Le frisson cessa immédiatemment, je commencai vraiment à avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je voulais que mon premier soit Snape pas... Lui. Ses mains me rendaient malade, il se remit à m'embrasser. Une envie de vomir commençait à me prendre.

- Touche-moi.

Le peu de conscience qu'il me restait se dressa contre cet ordre de toute sa force et n'obéit pas mais il m'épuisa et je ne pouvais pas en éviter un autre.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Tant pis.

Il repoussa les couvertures et dirigea ses mains vers mon pantalon. Ma tête hurla un grand "non" mais seulement ma tête et cela ne servait à rien. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec une étrange lueur à l'intérieur. Mon regard avait complètement changé toute haine avait disparue mon regard lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu essaie de me dire. Mais... Je dois te voler à lui... Avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable...

Qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête...

Il posa sa main sur mon entrejambes qui réagit à ma plus grande honte. Je n'avais pas envie de lui, c'était une simple réaction physique... Et je m'en serai passé.

- Tes deux cerveaux ne semblent pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Dit-il avec une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.

Je t'emmerde Malfoy !!! Arrête ça tout de suite !!!

- Hé oui, tu ne peux rien dire, je te l'ai ordonné.

Sa main passa sous le dernier vêtement. J'oublais tout mon orgeuil et lui lançais un regard suppliant mais en vain. Mon esprit cessa toute lutte, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je ne réagissait plus, quelque chose s'était brisé. Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête, que cela finisse.

- Tu es étrangement beau quand tu pleures.

J'avais peur de la suite, j'en avait déjà assez eu, je ne tiendrai pas. Des pas se firent entendre au loin et Malfoy descendit du lit. Il me remit juste le bas correctement.

- C'est dommage, je ne t'ai volé à lui qu'en partie... Pour l'instant.

Il déposa ses lèvres répugnantes sur mon torse.

- Tu te demande pourquoi ? Parce que je te déteste Potter et c'est encore meilleur.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit je vais dire à Snape que tu l'aime... A en mourir.

Il savait que je ne dirais rien à cause de ça. Ce serait tout gâcher. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

- A bientôt.

Il sortî rapidement tandis que les pas se rapprochaient toujours plus. Le sortilège ne fut pas levé tout de suite. Les pas se rapprochèrent et je continuai à pleurer en silence. Quelqu'un entra et les rideaux furent tirés d'un seul coup. Severus Snape avec un pot à la main.

- J'ai inversé les pots. Je suis navr... Que se passe t-il ?

En me voyant il en lacha le pot. L'Impardonnable fut levé et je me couvrit rapidement. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Mes larmes coulaient encore, je ne pouvais pas les retenir malgrè la honte que je ressentai.

- Potter ? Que s'est-il passé ? Parlez-moi !

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? On dirait qu'il est... Anéanti.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à demi-nu ?

- S'il vous plaît... Professeur...

- Oui ?

- Je veux quitter l'infirmerie...

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas rester... ici.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais perdu par ce qu'il demandait. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il était...

- Je vais vous emmener dans mes appartements, je serai juste obligé de m'occuper de vous une journée de plus.

- Merci...

Je le pris dans mes bras, il était tremblant. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou comme la nuit où il dormait et ne bougea plus. Je l'entendait sangloter faiblement, je vis sa veste ouverte et la fermai d'un coup de baguette. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça car je risquai de perdre le contrôle de mes origines avides de sang par pure vengeance.

Pourtant, je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour la première fois de ma vie – en dehors de mes songes – je prononcai son prénom.

- Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... C'est lui... Il m'a...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se remit à pleurer en silence. Je n'ajoutai rien pour ne pas le brusquer.

Moi Severus Snape, ne pas brusquer un élève... On aura tout vu.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu évoluer à ce point ? Il y a quinze jours je le haïssai et là je me retrouvai à le consoler. C'était vraiment très éloigné de mes habitudes. Je l'emportai jusqu'à mes appartements et le déposai dans mon lit ayant l'intention de le veiller vu son état. Il s'était endormi pendant le trajet, je devais donc prendre mon mal en patience avant d'obtenir une réponse à mes questions. Son sommeil fût très agité mais il ne produit pas le moindre son.


	9. Second sauvetage

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 8**

Je n'ai pas bougé de la nuit, je l'ai regardé pratiquemment tout le temps. Je me suis endormi vers 5 heures du matin.

Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'as t-on fait ? Surtout QUI ? Je ne comprends pourquoi je me sens aussi concerné... Pourquoi ça me met dans une telle rage ? Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi ?

OoOoO

Je me réveille doucement après un sommeil difficile. Je suis dans un lit que je ne connaîs pas, d'ailleurs je ne connais même pas l'endroit. Le lit est grand et confortable, les draps sont en satin noir et la chambre dans des tons clairs. Je vois Snape endormit dans un fauteuil, je suis donc chez lui. Ca me fait bizarre je ne m'attendais pas à une chambre aussi agréable. Je me renfonce dans les couvertures et me retourne dos à lui, je repense à la veille... A Malfoy et j'ai mal. Je me retiens de pleurer, ça ne changera rien.

Je ne suis pas en état de me venger et je risquerai de me faire attraper. Je ne peux pas le dire à Snape sinon il lui dira que je l'aime. Ron et Hermione sont déjà partis. J'ai mal, j'aurais tout pu supporter de sa part mais pas ça.

OoOoO

J'ai entendu un bruit de froissements de draps et je me suis réveillé. Harry s'était retourné et roulé en boule mais je savais qu'il était réveillé : il tremblait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à moi. Il se mit à chuchoter précipitemment sans s'arrêter.

_Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi... _

Il avait l'air complètement perdu, il risquait de sombrer dans une de ses crises. Je me levai rapidement et m'avancai vers lui. Je m'assit sur le lit et il se retourna vivement, surpris. Je le regardai simplement et posai ma main sur son front pour voir si il avait de la fièvre. Je ne me sentai pas capable de dire des mots de réconfort parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature et que je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais censé le réconforter. Alors je ne disais rien. Il se calma doucement et me regarda de ses yeux émeraudes où je failli me perdre.

- Avez-vous faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Vous devez manger.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Me laver.

- Première porte à droite. En sortant vous mangerez quelque chose.

- Mais...

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Il se leva presque difficilement, il fit quelques pas puis finit par s'effondrer au sol avant d'avoir atteint la porte. Je le relevai et le gardai dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il ne disait rien. Je lui fit couler un bain et y ajoutai une potion relaxante, lui jettait un regard pour savoir s'il serai capable d'entrer seul. Il me fit comprendre que oui et je sortai.

La cohabitation allait être compliquée mais pas pour les raisons que je pensais. J'étais obligé de me faire violence pour m'empêcher d'user d'occlumancie mais je préférai qu'il me dise ce que je voulais savoir.

Les deux premiers jours il ne se passa rien de notable. Harry vaquait à ses occupations et moi aux miennes. Il était silencieux la plupart du temps et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé malgrè mes interrogations fréquentes. Ses nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées, il émettait parfois quelques sons mais ils n'avaient pas de sens. Il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour le jeu. On était au milieu de l'après-midi du troisième jour et Harry rattrapai son retard tant bien que mal. Il était très concentré et semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés de compréhension. Il finit par abandonner et reposa sa plume.

- Professeur...

- Oui ?

- Je voudrai aller faire un tour.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous accompagner.

- ...

Nous avons marché pendant une bonne heure puis nous sommes rentrés. Nous n'avions pas échangé le moindre mot. Il allait se remettre au travail quand je le retins par le bras.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il sans me regarder.

- Parle moi.

Le fait que je le tutoie sembla le déstabiliser.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je prendrai un trop gros risque.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de...

- Pourquoi ne fini tu jamais tes phrases, c'est agaçant !

- Parce que je ne peux pas les finir, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Je suis là pour te guérir mais tu dois m'y aider.

- Pourquoi voulez vous tant le savoir ?

- Parce que tu semble totalement perdu depuis que je t'ai ramené ici.

- Je suis perdu, professeur.

- Alors parle -moi !

- Ca ne servirai à rien de bon.

- Qu'en sais tu ?

- Il me l'a dit !

- Qui ?

- Lui !

- Que t'as t-il dit ?

- Que je ne devais pas !

L'exaspération commença à monter en moi. La discussion tournait en rond.

- Que s'est il passé, bon sang ?!

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire !

- Pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE CE SERAIT RISQUER DE VOUS PERDRE !

- Quoi ?

Il sembla regretter ses paroles et baissa la tête.

- Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît.

- Parle-moi.

- POUR DIRE QUOI ?!

- Ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- Tu te ronge de l'intérieur, tu te perds toi-même. Tu n'es plus le même. Le matin tu te lève parce qu'il faut que tu te lève. Tu manges parce que tu dois manger. Tu te lave parce que tu dois te laver. Tu vis parce que tu dois vivre mais TU N'EN A PAS ENVIE ! Alors parle-moi ! Sors de ce goufre...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ?! Que je ne vais pas bien ? Et alors ? Que j'ai peur ? Et après ? Que j'ai mal ? La belle affaire ! Que je veux juste oublier ? Vous vous en moquez !

- C'est faux !

- Je n'ai pas le moindre interêt à vos yeux ! Vous voulez que je vous parle pour passer pour un bon professeur aux yeux du corps enseignant une fois que je serai, soit- disant, rétabli.

- Non, je veux te comprendre. Je veux t'aider parce que tu en as besoin.

- On a toujours besoin d'aide à un moment ou à un autre pourtant personne n'est là quand il faut, professeur. Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

- Que veux tu entendre pour que tu te confie ENFIN à moi ?

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

La question me pris au dépourvu et je répondit sans réfléchir.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est votre problème ?

- Je ne suis pas humain et je suis seul.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

- Pas humain ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il semblait se calmer.

- Qu'entendez- vous par là ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-je de ton aide si tu refuse la mienne ?

- Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Vous ne me regarderez plus comme avant.

- Me regarde tu comme avant maintenant que tu sais que je suis une bête ?

- C'est différent, je vous comprends.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- J'avais remarqué votre côté sauvage. Vous avez des attitudes un peu bestiales mais je n'avais pas pensé que vous le soyez vraiment. Je m'en moque, vous êtes quand même Severus Snape.

- Tu dis me comprendre, alors pourquoi serai-je dans l'incapacité de te comprendre ?

- Arrêtez...

- Non.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Je pense que si. Pourquoi ne me parle tu pas ?!

- Je ne peux pas. Arrêtez de me torutrer... Arrêtez !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ENTENDRE A LA FIN ? Qu'on m'a embrassé contre mon gré ?! Qu'on m'a déshabillé contre mon gré ?! Qu'on ma soumis à l'Impérium pour que je réponde aux pulsions de cette personne ?! Que cela m'a dégouté ?! Que j'en avais envie de vomir et que je ne pouvais rien faire ?! Qu'il m'a touché et que malgrè mon dégout j'ai réagi et qu'il m'a masturbé ?! Que j'ai été humilié ?! Que j'aurais pu le SUPPLIER pour qu'il arrête ?! Que ça lui a plu de me faire ça ?! Que si vous n'étiez pas arrivé il serait allé encore plus loin ?! Que j'en ai pleuré ?! Parce que je voulais que ce soit VOUS mon premier ?! C'est CA que vous voulez entendre ?! MAINTENANT C'EST FAIT ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI !

Je suis abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lui lâche le bras et il part s'isoler en courant. Une rage profonde brûle dans mes veines. Je risque de perdre le contrôle, je dois aller le voir pour me calmer et le calmer.

OoOoO

Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ses apartements sans lui alors je me suis isolé dans la première pièce à ma portée et malheureusement c'est la chambre. Je tombe sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce et me remet à pleurer.

C'est trop tard, c'est fini. Il ne voudra plus de moi... C'est une bête... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Normalement il devrait m'expliquer puisque je suis censé l'aider... Mais maintenant c'est terminé...

Je suis fatigué... Je voudrais dormir ou... mourir... Je ne sais pas, je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête.

Il entre dans la chambre, je ne peux pas lui échapper, il bloque le seuil de l'entrée.

- Laissez-moi...

- Harry... Ecoute-moi...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

Il s'aproche doucement et s'agenouille à côte de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et je niche mon nez dans son, c'est presque devenu un réflexe.

- Excuse-moi...

Je sursaute en entendant le mot "excuse" sortir de la bouche de Snape.

- De quoi ? Vous avez agi normalement. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé qui n'est pas normal.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Si je vous le dit il vous dira quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'il vous le dise.

- Dans ce cas dis le moi, toi.

- Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas possible.

- Harry...

- Expliquez moi cette histoire de semi-humanité... Si'l vous plaît.

- Hum... D'accord. C'est comme si j'avais deux personnalités, ma mère a eu un problème pendant qu'elle était enceinte de moi . Elle était malade, elle allait mourir. Elle a préféré me sauver en me faisant naître prématurément en m'ajoutant des gènes animales pour ce qu'il me restait de croissance. C'est pour ça que je ne suis qu'à moitié humain. Depuis j'ai grandis et j'apprends à contenir cette nature du mieux que je peux. Qui Harry, qui ?

- ...

Je ne réponds pas et reserre ma prise, je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- S'il vous plaît... Faites moi oublier...


	10. Seconde crise

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

_**Message auteur:**_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite /, mais je manquai de temps et d'idées. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vais essayer de la faire plus rapidement.

**Chapitre 9**

Il me fait complètement perdre mes repères... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas... Je suis perdu avec lui... En même temps mes repères, c'est quoi ? Une semi folie ? Des masses informes et indéfinissables conservées dans du formol ? Un endroit sombre ? Un isolement ? On peut faire mieux je pense... Mais ma vie est comme ça et je n'y peux rien... Je me suis trompé dans mes choix mais je ne pouvais pas en faire d'autres... Paradoxal, non ?

J'ai une envie de meurtre intense... Mais contre qui...?

- Oublier... Je peux difficilement t'aider pour ça si je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit...

- Ne recommencez pas avec ça... Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Je ne sais pas si ça te ferai oublier, mais te venger te soulagerai peut-être...

- Peut-être... Mais je ne peux pas, je dois respecter le règlement... Si je me fais prendre...

- Depuis quand respectez-vous le règlement Mr Potter ?

Le "tu" n'auras pas duré longtemps.

- Je le respecte tant que ce n'est pas indispensable que je l'enfreigne... Quand il y a un danger j'estime normal de passer outre...

- Vous seriez presque convaincant...

- Pourquoi presque ?

- Parce que c'est vous... dit-il dans un souffle.

Ca c'était pour moi...

- Ce serait Malfoy je n'aurais rien dit.

Mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'ai presque eu peur qu'il ne se décroche. J'espère ne pas avoir montré de réactions visibles... Mais je sens que j'ai pâli...

- Je sais que vous le haïssez mais tout de même...

- Professeur...

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de jouer...

- Montrez-moi donc cela...

Je réponds avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus Snapien. Il change vite d'état d'esprit apparemment... Mais faire semblant est facile...

OoOoO

Je suis fou d'avoir dit tout ça... J'aurais dû me taire plus tôt mais il m'agaçait à toujours me poser les mêmes questions, il fallait bien qu'il me lâche... D'une manière ou d'une autre... Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne que j'ai utilisée... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment va t-il réagir face à cela ? Pour l'instant ça à l'air d'aller mais pour peu qu'il réfléchisse... Et c'est terminé... Ca me donne mal à la tête de penser autant ! Autant reprendre le jeu...

Je me mets à califourchon sur mon professeur et regarde fièrement ce regard empli de sarcasmes. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou puis laisse glisser mes doigts le long de cette surface de peau découverte. Il frissonne, je poursui doucement, tout doucement avec mes lèvres. Il penche la tête pour m'inciter silencieusement à continuer. Ma langue entre en jeu et se fait aventureuse sur cette délicieuse peau blafarde. Mes mains se dirigent doucement vers le pull de mon vis à vis et passe dessous sans beaucoup de difficultés pour explorer cette terre encore inconnue pour elles. Je le pousse lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol. Je redessine les traits fins de son torse sans le voir et m'empare de ses lèvres que j'entreprends de dévorer consciensieusemment, en élève appliqué... Je fais preuve de beaucoup de zèle ces derniers temps... Je remonte le pull en laissant mes doigts suivre le chemin de ses côtes. J'ai envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau si tentante, si pâle dont j'ai tant rêvé. Je vais pour le faire mais une main m'arrête. Pris de panique je recule précipitemment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Suis-je allé trop loin ? A t-il réfléchi ? - s'il l'a fait pendant que je le touchai ce n'est pas très flatteur... Cela veut dire que je ne le fais pas suffisamment planer – Je lui lance un regard perdu. Il se relève doucement et reste assis face à moi. Il tend une main vers ma joue et la caresse.. Il n'y a aucune "close" de réciprocité dans le jeu. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. En sortirait-on enfin ? J'ai presque envie de pleurer mais je me reprends peut-être n'est-ce qu'une vague attention de sa part pour me guérir. Il me ramène sur ses genoux doucement, comme on ferait avec quelqu'un de précieux, qu'on ne veut pas effrayer. Je sens ses doigts vagabonder dans mes cheveux me procurant un délicieux frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je me laisse basculer contre son torse et me détend. Son odeur m'enveloppe délicatement pour une fois. Ses bras m'entourent et il me berce doucemement. Cette douceur inattendue me plonge dans une béatitude presque ridicule. Mais je suis tellement bien. Il pose un doigt délicatement sous mon menton et me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Il joint nos lèvres par un simple contact presque tendre. Je perds pied à cet instant à cause de tant de douceur à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas de sa part. Il recule bien vite à mon grand regret, je le regarde sans dire un mot. Il me dépose un léger baiser sur le front, la paupière, la joue, le côté de la machoire. Autant de douceur décuplée qui à nouveau me donne une envie irresistible de pleurer mais je me retiens comme je peux. J'avoue que j'ai du mal. Il continue de me caresser agréablement les cheveux. Il retrouve mes lèvres sans difficultés à mon grand plaisir. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, lui non plus. C'est un instant à part, un cocon pour se réfugier plus tard. Ses mèches me chatouillent le visage, j'ai envie de sourire, de rire, je suis heureux. Mais je ne le dirais pas ni ne le montrerai. J'ai envie qu'il me dise quelque chose pour cicatriser mon coeur. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, ce serait bien trop beau et faux. Non, je voudrais juste quelque chose de gentil... Mais je divague, je suis stupide. C'est Snape. Le terme "gentil" ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

Non, Je suis bien là.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Pas de caprice, petit garnement.

Dit-il en plaisantant – je sais c'est assez choquant de sa part -, il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva pour me déposer dans son lit.

Les vacances se sont terminées sans autre épisode de ce genre. Nous restions à une relation professeur-élève normale. Je n'ai ni dit ni fait quoi que ce soit pour y changer quelque chose. J'étais en proie à un stress conséquent de savoir si Snape avait saisi le sens de mes paroles. Je réfléchissai, également, à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur lui. J'espérais être le premier à qui il le confiait mais en me rappelant la discussion que j'avais interceptée et qui avait eu tant de conséquences sur moi j'en déduisait que non. Malheureusement.

L'approche de la fin des vacances apporta un poids nouveau à mon estomac déjà bien serré : Malfoy. Qu'allait-il se passer ? J'avais parlé en partie à Snape mais lui ne pouvait pas le savoir... Du moins je l'espérais. J'avais résolu de l'éviter le plus possible et de ne jamais me retrouver seul avec lui. Seulement... Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa.

Les cours reprirent normalement les premières semaines, mais vint le moment où ne pas jouer me manqua. A la fin d'un cours de potion, j'allais voir Snape pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il ne m'avait ps évité depuis la rentrée, moi non plus mais notre jeu avait stagné et je voulais savoir pourquoi et si il continuait.

OoOoO

Les paroles de Harry m'avait troublé et cet élan de tendresse que j'avais eu pour lui sans vraiment réfléchir sur le coup, m'avait légèrement perturbé. Je ne voulais pas pensé à ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère, cela compliquerait trop de choses. Pendant les derniers jours où nous sommes restés ensemble pour les vacances, je le voyai de plus en plus tendu et je me demandais pourquoi. Mais je n'ai jamais posé la question. J'avais parfois envie de le prendre dans mes bras où d'avoir un geste affectif envers lui sans vraiment y penser mais je me suis retenu. Cela n'avait pas de sens, je ne comprenais pas. Mais je ne ressentais pas de sentiments. J'en était sûr. Presque.

OoOoO

- Professeur ?

- Oui.

- Je peux vous voir dans votre bureau ?

Il me regarda surpris, puis acquiesa vaguement. Une fois dans le bureau :

- Vous désirez ?

- Hum... Je... Je voulais... savoir pour... le jeu...

-Oui ?

- Ca continue...?

- ...

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, posa ses coudes et croisa les doigts en me regardant. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de mépris dans son regard ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Je pense... qu'il serait mieux d'arrêter.

Les mots sont tombés. Comme ça. Mon coeur n'a pas réagi sur le coup, j'étais trop sonné. Il l'a dit calmement sans une once d'émotion, et moi je suis là, en face de lui et je ne réagis plus. Je finis par retrouver usage de mes capacités intellectuels.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vous conviens pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah. Alors... Quoi ?

- ...

- Votre conscience professionnelle peut-être...

- Ne devenez pas insolent.

- Je... excusez-moi.

Je sors totalement du jeu en lui demandant ça mais ce n'est pas important de toute façon il est terminé. J'ai besoin d'assimiler ce qu'il se passe...

- Passons.

- Je... peux... une dernière fois ?

J'aurais pu dire beaucuoup de choses. J'aurais pu lui dire que je voulais que le jeu continue, que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, que je l'aimais, que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, qu'à peine la porte passée il me manquait, que c'était à cause de Malfoy que je n'avais rien dit car il m'avait menacé de lui révéler mon amour. J'aurais pu dire beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Rien.

- ... D'accord.

Je m'approchai doucement. Il se reculai dans son siège pour me laisser un peu d'espace. Je me placai entre lui et le bureau en m'appuyant sur ce dernier. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas comment mais je finî par basculer sur lui et m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cette fois je mêlai ma langue à la sienne. Je le voulais le plus possible pour le peu de temps qu'il m'accordait encore. Je ne pensai plus et l'embrassai avec tout ce que je ressentai pour lui : mélange de bestialité, d'amour et de détresse. Tout en l'embrassant je me disais que c'était la dernière fois, que je le perdai, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. Je ne pensai plus que ça, mon cerveau ne fonctionnai plus autrement. Alors, sans crier gare, une larme s'échappa et finit sur sa joue. Je ne m'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais lui si. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se détacha de moi. Mon esprit hurla son refus mais mes lèvres ne dirent rien.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Rien.

Dis-je en souriant mais le coeur en lambeaux et je partî en courant, ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes. C'était fini, terminé. Je ne goûterais plus ses lèvres, il ne me prendrais plus dans ses bras, il ne me parlerais plus de lui, je ne sentirai plus son odeur. Je redevenais un simple élève. Je courais encore et encore. Je n'entendis pas le moindre son de pas derrière moi qui voudrais me rattraper. Même mes dernières illusions furent brisées. Je pris un tournant et heurtai quelqu'un, nous finirent tout deux à terre. Moi en larmes, lamentable et lui ses documents éparpillés partout. J'allais l'aider quand je vis qui s'était. Je ravalais mes excuses avant qu'elles me fassent l'affront de sortir. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs venaient de me renseigner.

- Tiens... Comme on se retrouve...

Oh non.

- T'as l'air en sale état.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire intrusion dans ta vie privée.

- Ferme-la.

- Si je veux.

- Laisse-moi passer, connard.

Je passai mon chemin en marchant, cette fois. Essouflé, je marchai lentement jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne retrouvai pas mon souffle. Ma poitrine m'oppressait, mes côtes étaient douloureuses, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer avec mes larmes. Je m'appuyai sur le mur et tentai de continuer à avancer mais mes jambes plièrent et je heurtai douloureusement le sol de pierre en tombant.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?

- ...

Ma voix avait disparu de ma gorge avec mon souffle. Mon estomac se contractai, j'avai l'impression que mes poumons allait exploser. J'étais sur le sol, agonisant. Pourtant, je trouvai encore la force pleurer ce que j'avais cru obtenir et qui était si loin à présent.

- Non... Arrêtez ça devient trop facile... Je voulais poursuivre notre petite aventure de l'infirmerie mais je ne savais pas trop comment... Alors je suis allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque... Mais que tu soit ainsi à ma disposition sans que je fasse le moindre effort...

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- J'y ai trouvé un sort très intéressant. Il permet de faire perdre tous moyens de résistance face à l'envoyeur quand il le désire à celui qui l'a reçu. Fort utile, je trouve puisque utiliser un impardonnable est risqué ici, à Poudlard avec Dumbledore qui veille. Mais dis-moi t'a vraiment l'air mal en point, toi. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Je ne veux pas de ses railleries. J'ai peur. Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille même si je crève ici ce sera toujours mieux que de devoir encore subir ça. Je ne veux pas l'entendre ni le voir. Je veux que Snape me dise que ce n'est pas terminé, me dise que je peux encore rester avec lui. Ou alors je veux mourir mais pas ça, s'il vous plaît épargnez-moi ça, je ne le supporterai pas une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrive déjà plus à respirer alors non...

- Apparemment, tu risque de ne pas me répondre vu ton état. Je ne vais pas prendre de risque et te jeter ce sort quand même.

Il me lança son sort, je perdai conscience, je n'entendis pas son incantation. J'aurais du mal à en trouver le contre-sort. De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu de chance. J'aurai préféré mourir il y a longtemps...


	11. Eclat de rire et déclaration

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

_**Mot de l'auteur:**_ Je n'avais pas fait attention mais dans le chapitre précédent je vous ai mis un paragraphe très/trop long, légèrement imbuvable. Je suis désolée :/. J'ai fait attention à ne pas recommencer. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir.

**Chapitre 10**

Ce qu'il se produisit juste après ? J'en en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Encore. Et dans un état encore pire que la fois précédente. Si c'est possible. Alors que dire ? J'aurais pu me comparer à une boule de nerfs. Tous mes muscles étaient cripés. Tous. Résultat douleur insupportable dans tout le corps sans faire le moindre mouvement, ce qui est assez fou, il faut l'avouer. Mais comment ne pas être fou dans cette situation ?

Je me sentais vide. Complètement. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, je pense que je ne réagissais plus, pour rien. Après autant de déboires sentimentaux, c'était presque agréable de se sentir loin. Loin de moi-même, pour ce qu'il en restai. Malheureusement cet état ne s'était pas vraiment attardé. J'avais retrouvé toutes mes émotions et mes soucis au bout de quelques heures. Au moins j'avais eu quelques heures de pause. Mais depuis que ça avait recommencé, j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus tendu qu'auparavant.

Evidemment je n'allais pas en cours. Alors j'avais tout le temps d'y penser. Comme c'était stupide. On me disait de me détendre et de me reposer mais là il me laissai plutôt me morfondre dans mes idées noires. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets, ils venaient me voir dès qu'ils pouvaient mais je n'arrivai pas à leur en parler. Ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Je ne pouvais plus les nommer même dans mon esprit, c'était trop douloureux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Quand je ne me morfondais pas pour l'un, je paniquais pour l'autre et Pomfresh n'avait de cesse de me réprimander pour mon état de stress qui augmentais au lieu de diminuer.

- Harry... Détendez-vous...

Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?!

- Ce n'est pas si grave.

Savez-vous seulement de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous devez parvenir à vous détendre de vous même. Vous ne pouvez pas vous habituer aux potions.

De toute façon, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- Harry, voulez-vous en parlez ?

Pitié mais êtes-vous stupide ? Bien sûr que non et surtout pas à vous.

- Le monologue est assez agaçant à la longue...

Navré.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Tout de même.

Et voilà... alors si je compte bien ça faisait... 3 jours, 2 heures et quelques minutes que je suis là. A rien faire. A attendre la déluge peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je sentais que j'allais péter un câble dans cette ambiance douceureuse dans laquelle je faisais tâche.

Au bout de 5 jours, je retrouvais une vague mobilité. De quoi me lever et me rasseoir quoi. Hermione venait chaque soir me faire un résumé des cours et me donner mes devoirs. Malgrè mon absence prolongée, je rendais tous mes devoirs à temps et en plus mes notes augmentaient. Avec toute l'énergie – pour le peu que j'avais- que je passais à me changer les idées en me concentrant sur mes études, il y avait de quoi. Même en potions. Enfin pour être plus précis surtout en potions. Je savais très bien ce que je voulais même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer. Je voulais qu'il me fasse un compliment sur mes améliorations même via la copie. Mais, suis-je bête, il s'agit de Snape ce mot il ne connait pas.

8 jours, je pouvais enfin me déplacer librement. 8 jours que je n'avais vu ni l'un ni l'autre, même si l'un me manquai ça me faisait du bien quand même. Je me promenais près du lac en bordure de la Forêt Interdite "Sortez faire un tour, Harry, ça vous fera du bien !" Pomfresh m'avait presque jeté hors de l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas réagi sur le coup et puis finalement je m'était dit que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela faisait que je marchai mais ça me faisais un bien fou de bouger. 8 jours sans faire plus de 15 mètres, à devenir fou. Surtout moi qui ne tenait jamais en place.

Le vent me caressait déliceusement le visage, mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne les retienne. Depuis une semaine je ne m'étais pas permis la moinde larme. Elles coulaient librement, liberatrices emportées par le vent qui me berçais doucement. Je me sentai presque bien en cet instant. Juste calme. La pieuvre du lac sorti une de ses tentacules et la replongea aussitôt m'envoyant une gerbe d'eau qui me fit sourire. Elle recommenca et cette fois j'éclatais franchement de rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais mais je riais encore et encore à en avoir mal aux côtes et à m'en décrocher la machoire. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien. J'étais retourné en enfance, jeune garçon qui rit quand on l'arrose. Un peu névrosé quoi.

OoOoO

Il était parti en courant de mon bureau et j'avais cru l'entendre pleurer mais je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais resté assis dans mon fauteuil à savourer le goût si particulier et ennivrant de ses lèvres encore présent sur les miennes. Mes deux natures se livraient un combat acharné. Encore. L'une, humaine, me hurlait de lui courir après, de m'excuser. L'autre, sauvage, de ne pas bouger, de rester là car ce jeu l'avait finalement déçue ayant permis à l'autre instinct de prendre le dessus alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du en avoir la possibilité. Les sentiments humains n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse thé, même elle s'était sentie désarçonnée par le garçon mais voilà elle avait repris ses esprits et le dessus durant l'entretien et on voyait le résultat.

Comment réparer ça ? Et même devais-je réparer ça ? Je savais qu'il allait mal. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un sinon il allait sombrer mais qu'il m'ait choisi pour l'aider me faisait peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre.

J'avais remarqué son absence, à mon cours deux jours plus tard. Alors j'avais fait un commentaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus snapien mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Notre Potter national ne se sentirait-il pas apte à assister à mon cours? Serait-ce trop simple pour lui peut-être?

- Il est à l'infirmerie, professeur a répondu Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

J'ai accusé le coup et n'ai rien dit, je crois que bon nombre de Serpentards ne s'en sont pas encore remis.

Dire que je n'étais pas inquiet serait mentir seulement mon côté sauvage faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me le faire oublier. Je n'osais pas me rendre à l'infirmerie étant donné le résultat de notre dernier tête à tête. Mais mes oreilles traînaient -étrangement souvent- près des conversations de ces stupides gryffondors.

Une semaine passa ainsi, sans nouvelles. Rien. Je me morfondais tout seul et passai mes nerfs sur mes élèves troublés par mon animosité – pourtant ils devraient y être habitués.

OoOoO

Je riais tant et plus que j'en tombai au sol tandis que l'eau continuait de me tremper jusqu'aux os. Mes muscles se détendaient un par un. C'était comme si chaque blocage explosait en même temps. Je réapprenais ce que voulais dire sourire et rire. Heureusement personne ne passait par là. Ils se seraient demandés qui était le fou qui riait tout seul, devant le lac, trempé. Mon rire s'apaisa un peu et je fus pris d'une espèce de crise de nerfs carabinée à une crise de fou rire car je me suis mis à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Evidemment.

OoOoO

Je ne tenais plus en place dans mes appartements. Je devais avoir l'air d'un lion en cage -pour un serpentard ce n'est vraiment pas un compliment- je décidai de sortir me calmer dehors avant d'exploser et de tout ravager. Je parvins tout de même à infliger six heures de retenue, à des élèves qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de me croiser, avant d'atteindre la sortie.

L'extérieur était désert, la plupart des élèves se consacraient à leurs devoirs ce dont je fus ravi. Je marchais sans réfléchir à où j'allais quand j'entendis un rire. Un rire splendide, cristallin, envoûtant. Mes pas me guidèrent donc dans cette direction. Je m'arrêtais à une bonne distance et hors de vue de ce rire et je reconnu Harry.

Il était sur le sol à taper du poing à force de rire. Je me cachai derrière un arbre de la Forêt pour continuer à l'écouter ce qui me détendait énormément. Il finit par se calmer se releva et parti dans une étrange crise où j'avais du mal à savoir s'il pleurait ou s'il riait. Je penchais pourtant pour les pleurs, mais à nouveau je n'avais pas bougé. Je ne m'étais pas levé, je ne m'étais pas dirigé vers lui, je ne l'avais pas pris dans mes bras et je ne l'avais pas réconforté. Non, je n'avais rien fait. Rien. Pire, j'avais fui mais je n'étais pas un serpentard pour rien. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, en l'occurence moi, mais je n'y étais pas allé, je l'avais abandonné, j'avais fui. Et je m'en voulais. J'aurais dû y aller. Mais j'avais peur, je ne me sentais pas de taille à m'occuper de lui. Je m'en sentais incapable. Pourtant je l'avais déjà fait une fois, mais je ressentai comme un problème, un blocage en moi qui m'avais fait reculé au lieu d'avancer.

Le garçon éveillait trop de choses en même temps en moi et en demandait trop pour que je le supporte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais j'étais Severus Snape et lui Harry Potter, et rien que cela changeait toute la donne.

OoOoO

Ces crises de larmes, de rire et de rire-larmes successives m'avait épuisé mais je me sentai un peu moins lourd. Pas extraordinairement mieux mais bon... C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Malheureusement pour moi j'étais maudit. Dès l'instant où mon état s'améliorait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il fallait qu'il m'en arrive une.

A mon arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'annonça une visite impromptue. Intrigué, j'entrai sereinement et regrettai amèrement de l'avoir fait. J'aurais mieux fait de m'enfuir en courant. De toute façon le "impromptue" m'avait paru étrange.

OoOoO

Avoir fui m'avait pesé et je l'avais regretté. Alors j'avais décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Ce que je regrettais aussitôt dès son arrivée. A ma vue il marqua une légère pause à l'entrée, les yeux en soucoupe. Assez drôle remarquez.

Il s'était avancé. Pomfresh à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, _professeur_.

Il avait bien insisté sur le "professeur" mais je ne parvenait pas à déterminé si il était moqueur ou accusateur.

- Bonjour.

- Que me vaut le plaisir ?

J'entendis plus le mot "déplaisir" sonner à mes oreilles.

- Votre état s'est-il amélioré ?

- Je suppose.

- Vous pensez avoir besoin d'une potion quelconque ?

- Je... Ne sais pas.

Pomfresh fut appelée ailleurs. Et elle nous laissa seuls. Malheureusement ou heureusement, difficile à déterminer.

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont j'ai besoin.

- Et de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- De quelque chose que j'ai perdu récemment.

- Vous semblez apprécier de tourner autour du pot.

- Pas spécialement. Mais le choc pourrait être rude.

- Inutile de vous en préoccuper.

- Vous pensez qu'un sortilège d'oubliettes me serait utile ?

- Pour ?

- Oublier, _professeur_, évidemment.

Là, le ton était franchement moqueur. Un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur mon visage mais il ne cilla même pas.

- Et oublier quoi exactement ?

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Vous en faites même partie.

- Si vous parlez de notre dernière entrevue, je...

Il ne me laissa pas finir, il me coupa avant même que ma phrase ait commencé.

- C'est inutile. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je ne suis pas tupide, j'ai parfaitement saisi le message.

Harry n'avait toujours pas atteint son lit. Il s'en approcha et se mit de l'autre côté de sorte qu'il nous séparait.

- C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- ...

- Mr Potter...

- Si vous le dites.

Je remarquai une chose étrange, il avait saisi ses draps d'une main et les serraient à s'en blanchir les jointures.

- Que vous arrive t-il ?

- ... Rien.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir.

Son souffle était saccadé. De pire en pire. Il diminuait à mesure que les secondes passaient et bien sûr Pomfresh avait disparu. Je me levai de ma chaise et contournai le lit. Il me regarda faire avec appréhension. Je n'écoutais plus qui que ce soit qui se bataillait en moi. Je m'en moquai, ce que je voyais c'était ses prunelles émeraudes qui semblaient perdues et cela me suffisait. Je m'étais arrêté à côté de lui et je l'avais regardé comme pour lui demander la permission. Alors j'avais ouvert les bras, il n'avait pas semblé hésiter une seule seconde et s'y était blotti. J'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu pour le détendre avec cette étreinte. Je lui avais caressé les cheveux, le dos dans un geste que j'espérai rassurant – ce n'était pas vraiment mon fort – et je surveillai sa respiration qui semblait s'apaiser.

- Ne vous faites surtout pas d'idées. Je ne tiens juste pas à ce qu'on m'accuse d'avoir tué le Sauveur.

- ...

- Harry... Calme-toi. Il faut que tu me comprenne, je ne peux pas faire comme tu le désire.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que je désire.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que je n'ai pas.

- Alors laissez-moi avoir ce que j'avais.

Dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes qui menacaient de déborder.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi l'avoir donné à Malfoy alors ?

Je me raidis à cette remarque.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- J'étais soûl cette fois-là.

- Alors avec moi c'était... Voulu.

- ... Oui.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage aux traits tirés.

- Mais à présent c'est terminé.

Le splendide sourire qui avait manqué de me faire craquer disparu.

- Pourquoi me prenez-vous dans vos bras alors ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

- C'est cruel, vous savez. Vous me dites que je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux, ensuite vous me prenez dans vos bras et vous allez partir.

J'esquissai un mouvement de recul à cette remarque mais il me retins en s'agrippant fermement à mes manches. Je le gardai encore un peu contre moi.

- Je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux pas.

Sur ces mots je me détachai doucement de lui, cette fois, il ne fit rien. Je le regardai puis je parti doucement, comme si j'attendais quelque chose de sa part.

- Professeur...

Je m'arrêtais en chemin mais ne le regardais pas, le dos tourné.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne voulez pas, c'est différent.

Je ne répondis rien. Depuis qu'il avait quitté mes bras je me sentai vide. Je repris mon chemin.

- Professeur.

- ...

- Je vous aime.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je me retournai et eut la mauvaise idée de croiser ses iris si ennivrantes et hypnotisantes. Il me lança un regard de défi de ses splendides yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes moyens et à partir. Sans avoir rien dit.

OoOoO

Ca y est. Je lui ai dit. Maintenant c'est officiel mes crises m'ont fait péter un câble.


	12. Seconde intervention

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_Baka Mee_ : Le problème avec Rogue (dans mon histoire après les autres je ne sais pas :) )c'est qu'il cache tous ses sentiments mais que parfois il a de gros gros moments de faiblesse alors il pète un câble quoi.

Je comprends que le fait qu'il soit soûl t'ai gênée mais j'ai seulement dit qu'il était soûl :D, j'ai pas dit de son plein gré.

_Lady Morgane Slytherin_ : Le coup où il est trempé comme une soupe au bord du lac à rire comme un dément (comme tu dis :), c'est plus un délire personnel lol

_Yachiru07_ : Je suis toujours sadique. J'adore finir sur un moment crucial (au risque de me faire assassiner :D).

**Vous êtes plusieurs à demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où Harry était avec Draco et celui dans lequel il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Vous verrez plus tard. Peut-être. XD**

**message auteur:** Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews, après ce sera plus long que le chapitre :/. Alors si je n'ai pas répondu au vôtre excusez-moi.

**Chapitre 11**

Et maintenant je faisais comment ? Ou plutôt je faisais quoi ? Ca m'avait fait tellement de bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais tellement de mal en même temps. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Pourquoi j'avais si mal et pas lui ? Pourquoi tout me tombai dessus en même temps ? Je détestai cette infirmerie anesthésiante mais je ne voulais pas en sortir. Dehors c'était la vraie vie. Dehors la vie reprenais son cours et ses droits. Dehors il y avait Malfoy qui pouvait m'attraper à tout moment. Dehors il y avait la preuve que c'était terminé. Dehors il y avait tout mes mensonges et mes faux-semblants qu'il fallait continuer, encore.

Allez il fallait que j'aille traîner ma carcasse vide dans son terrible quotidien. Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de me garder plus longtemps, que je ferais mieux de retourner en cours. Une peur indicible me tenait mais je ne soufflai mot et je sortai. Je marchai normalement tout en faisant attention à chaque coin et tournant afin d'éviter Malfoy. Je parvins jusqu'à la salle commune sans trop d'encombres. Je passai la porte et Hermione me fonca dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Harry ! Je suis contente que tu soit enfin sorti !

Moi, pas vraiment.

- Tu as compris tout ce que je t'ai expliqué ? Tu es prêt à retourner en cours ?

- Euh... Oui, je pense.

- Salut Harry !

- Ah, salut Ron.

La chevelure abondante d'Hermione m'avait caché Ron.

- Euh, il est tard et je suis fatigué malgrè que je me soit reposé une semaine à l'infirmerie alors je vais aller me coucher.

- Très bien.

J'avais un peu menti. J'étais fatigué mais pas au point d'aller me coucher tout de suite. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je voulais juste être tranquille pourtant le sommeil ne me disait rien de bon. Je me suis posé sur mon lit et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, loin dans mes pensées à repenser à ces vacances merveilleuses qui ne dataient que de deux semaines mais qui semblaient à des années lumières de mon présent.

- Harry ?

- ... Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien. Ca va.

- Pourquoi tu mens ?

- Ron... S'il te plaît... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Mais on s'inquiète !

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas en parler.

- Alors quand tu pourras viens me voir.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre... Mais j'essaierai.

- C'est déjà ça. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai regardé le plafond. Pendant des heures. Je devenais vraiment fou je crois. Mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ici. Alors je me levai le plus discretement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Je prîs ma cape d'invisibilité. Mais cette nuit-là, j'eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier la carte du maraudeur.

J'allai dans le tour d'astronomie contempler les étoiles pour éviter de penser au chaos de mon existence. J'étais assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre. J'ai dû m'assoupir je ne me souvenais pas très bien. Mais je me suis retrouvé avec Malfoy à califourchon sur moi. J'étais paniqué, ma respiration coupé dans le même état qu'après mon entrevue avec Snape. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ses yeux me regardaient sous toutes les coutures, sans pudeur. Ca me dégoûtait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes doucement. J'étouffais par mon manque de souffle et lui il m'embrassait. J'avais envie de vomir. Mon impuissance à le repousser était insupportable. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi et un frisson d'horreur me parcourait l'échine. Je fermai les yeux le plus fort que je pouvais pour ne pas voir ça. Je senti sa main à travers mon pantalon, il commençait à déboucler ma ceinture. Je ne voulais pas ça. Non ! Pas encore ! Sa main allait passer mon boxer quand je tentai de rassembler toutes mes forces pour le repousser. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte que j''étais dans la tour d'astronomie. J'étais tombé du bord de la fenêtre en me réveillant en sursaut. J'étais sur le sol froid et rassurant.

- ... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...? Ouf, je me sens mieux.

Quitte à être vraiment fou je peux au moins me parler tout seul.

- Et il ne fait que commencer.

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix que je haïssai. Malfoy sorti de l'ombre et me regarda un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ma tête m'ordonna de m'enfuir, ce que je fis le plus vite que je pus. Je courais encore et encore à en perdre haleine et je regrettai de ne pas avoir la carte du maraudeur pour savoir où il était. Malheureusement le problème avec Poudlard n'est pas seulement qu'il est immense mais que en plus de nuit on ne reconnait rien. Alors, bien sûr, je me suis perdu.

Je ne savais pas si il me courait après mais j'avais l'impression d'être une bête traquée. Je guettai chaque bruit, chaque ombre mouvante térrifié à l'idée qu'il me trouve. Cette tension me pesait énormément et je sentai une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac et une nouvelle crise d'angoisse se profiler dangereusement. Je sortai à peine de l'infirmerie que j'avais déjà l'impression que j'allais y retourner.

Alors je décidai que plutôt que de me laisser traquer j'allais tenter de lui échapper. J'ouvrais une porte, je m'y engouffrai je marchai le plus discretement possible puis j'ouvrais une nouvelles porte et je marchai encore et encore dans n'importe quelle direction. A un moment j'entendis des pas, désespéré j'augmentai l'allure toujours aussi perdu dans ces couloirs sans fin. Je n'avais absolument pas l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient pour autant. Alors je me suis remis à courir à un tournant je percutai quelqu'un, si violemment que j'en tombai au sol.

- Petit merdeux d'élève ! Imbécile ! Triple buse ! Goule malodorante ! Cerveau ramolli ! Larve pestilentielle ! ...

Je n'entendais même pas le discours plutôt désagréable de Snape tellement j'étais heureux de tomber sur lui plutôt que sur... L'autre. Il sembla se calmer un peu et me dévisagea l'air abasourdi – voir Snape avec cette expression était vraiment très drôle -. Je sentai un fou rire me chatouiller l'estomac que je retins tant bien que mal.

- Allez-vous m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence ici en pleine nuit ?

- Euh... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... J'avais l'impression d'être un lion en cage alors...

- Evitez ce genre de métaphores je vous prie.

- Je me suis posé sur une fenêtre et je me suis endormi...

- Consternant.

- Hum... Professeur... Vous pourriez me préciser où nous sommes s'il vous plaît ?

- Seriez-vous somnambule ?

- Non mais je me suis perdu.

Il me lança un regard semblant dire "vous êtes bien trop profond pour que je puisse vous enfoncer davantage".

- Près des cachots.

Je ne me souviens pas être descendu pourtant...

- Retournez à votre dortoir et venez me voir après votre cours dernier cours demain que je vous mette en retenue.

- Euh... D'accord.

- Maintenant déguerpissez.

- Professeur juste une dernière chose...

- Quoi ? Répondit-il au comble de l'exaspération.

- C'est par où ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel encore plus que d'habitude et me désigna la direction qui se trouvai derrière lui.

- Merci.

Je passai derrière lui et me remis à courir. Mais je ne parvins pas jusqu'à mon dortoir sans encombres. J'allais pour passer un embranchement quand une main blafârde sortie de l'ombre et me saisit le poignet brutalement à tel point que je failli en tomber à la renverse. Je me retrouvai face à un Malfoy qui semblait sortir de nulle part sous la lumière de la lune. Un sourire désagréable se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Je savais bien que tu chercherais à retourner dans ton dortoir à un moment où un autre.

- Malfoy... Fous moi la paix.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas exactement mais ne t'en fais pas je vais trouver. Tu me donne beaucoup d'imagination...

- Je m'en passerai.

- Evite le sarcasme avec moi.

- Connard.

Non. Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton. Il colla sa bouche à mon oreille en me le chuchotant doucement.

Il me poussa contre un mur et se colla à moi. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Il prîs mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi.

Un étau me saisit le cou et je ne pouvais plus bouger le cou, obligé de le regarder. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, les frola une fois, deux fois, trois fois et les saisies entres les siennes. Un frisson glacé me parcouru stoppé par ses bras m'enserrant la taille. Il parcourut ma carotide de sa langue, laissant un sillon sur ma gorge comme marque de son passage.

J'ai peur. Je me sens faible et impuissant face à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue, je ne veux pas de ce souvenir pour mon premier. Je ne veux pas de lui.

- Laisse-moi, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas...

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu me hantes jour et nuit... C'est insupportable...

- Je n'y peux rien moi...

- Je pense que si. Pleure pour moi... Tu es si beau quand tu pleures... Que je puisse te regarder faire en sachant que c'est à cause de moi... Que je fais partie de ta vie, que je peux l'influencer...

- Que faites vous ?!

Je regardai dans la direction de la voix, horrifié et soulagé à la fois. Snape était là et nous regardait Malfoy et moi collés contre mon gré mais ce n'est pas le tableau que lui devait voir étant donné le regard qu'il me lança. Malfoy se détacha de moi l'air déçu et s'enfuit rapidement. Snape ne souffla pas un mot, il me regarda quelques instants. Son regard était lourd de sentiments, je vis de l'étonnement, de la colère, et une lueur de déception qui me transperça le coeur. Mes lèvres restèrent elles aussi scellées, incapables d'émettre le moindre son sous ce regard qui me tuait sur place. Il tourna les talons après m'avoir lancé une dernière pointe de déception.

- Attendez !

Il se retourna sans dire un mot.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois M. Potter ?

Son ton était glacial, accusateur, sans appel.

- S'il vous plaît croyez-moi !

- Tout ce que je crois c'est qu'apparemment vous vous consolez vite.

- Non ! C'est faux !

- Prouvez le moi.

- Severus... C'est...

- Je vous interdit d'utiliser mon prénom.

Une aiguille de plus dans mon coeur.

- C'est lui professeur...

- C'est lui quoi ?!

Son ton est encore pire, son regard aussi. Je ne peux dire un mot de plus. Il me bloque. Un long silence s'installe et il finit par repartir.

Une nouvelle crise d'angoisse me saisit les entrailles. Je cours dans la direction opposée le plus longtemps que je peux et quand je n'en peux plus j'entre dans la première salle qui se présente et est ouverte. Je m'écroule au sol sans forces assailli par mes sentiments. Son regard me hante encore, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. J'en ai assez de souffrir, mon souffle me manque. Pourquoi tout s'accumule toujours pour m'étouffer ? Chacun de mes muscles commence à se tétaniser et je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tout est noir. J'ai chaud et froid, je tremble et je marche sans m'arrêter. Une ombre passe dans mon champ de vision plusieurs fois mais je n'arrive pas à la distinguer clairement. Je vois un grand manteau noir et quelque chose briller. Une aube grisâtre se lève révélant les contours de ce que je ne distinguait pas. Le soleil sombre qui se lève se reflète dans la faux qui brillait tout à l'heure et le manteau noir laisse apparaître un squelette impassible à travers la capuche.

La Grande Faucheuse...

Elle lève son immense faux sur moi et l'abbat d'un geste rapide. Je ne ressent rien mais je me sens mieux. Je n'ai plus ni chaud ni froid. Je ne vais ni bien ni mal. Je ressent un profond sentiment d'hébétude. Pourtant je sens que l'on me secoue l'épaule, que l'on cherche à m'éloigner de cet état si reposant.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je me réveille à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous abonniez M. Potter...

- Je n'y tiens pas non plus.

- Alors il va falloir trouver une solution.

_J'en ai trouvé une, ne vous en faites pas..._


	13. Une solution

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Apparemment j'ai mal exprimé quelque chose :)****,merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer grispoils:**

**Le sort que Draco a lancé à Harry opère dès l'instant où Draco donne un ordre à Harry, c'est pour ça que je parlais "d'étau qui me saisit le cou" dans le chapitre précédent. Draco lui a ordonné de le regarder alors son cou est bloqué pour l'obliger à regarder dans sa direction. Il est toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, il n'y a pas besoin de formule.**

**Chapitre 12**

Cette torpeur délicieuse me manque terriblement. C'était tellement mieux quand je ne ressentais rien. Je sortirais probablement dans quelques jours de l'infirmerie. Jusque là il va encore falloir faire semblant. Semblant de tout comme toujours.

Tout mes proches -ou vaguement proches- se succèdent à mon chevet soit en larmes ou inquiet ou agacé de me voir à nouveau ici. Pourtant toutes ces visites ne me font rien. Je crois que j'ai laissé mon coeur entre les mains de Snape qui l'a pulvérisé en me croyant l'amant de Malfoy alors les lamres de crocodile très peu pour moi.

Plus d'une semaine est passée et mon état ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré pourtant je me traîne tant bien que mal dehors pour aller en direction du lac, histoire de me changer les idées et de tout bien préparer. D'après Mme Pomfresh elle me laissera peut-être sortir dans trois, quatre jours. D'ici là je dois tout préparer.

Aucun des deux n'est venu me voir. Malfoy je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais Snape je sais pourquoi et j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me voir avant. C'est dommage, apparemment il veut continuer à piétiner mon coeur jusqu'au bout, mais tant pis.

OoOoO

Je crois que les voir tous les deux m'a blessé bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

L'aveu encore très récent d'Harry m'avait déboussolé même si je m'en doutais un peu. Mais moi ? Je vois quoi en lui ? Une proie ? Un homme ? Un amant ? Un élève ? Je vois quoi et je veux voir quoi ?

Il a besoin d'aide et c'est la mienne qu'il veut mais je n'ai pas la force de la lui donner. D'autant plus depuis que je les ait vus. Je me demandais pourquoi Potter arpentait les couloirs sans sa cape d'invisibilité alors j'étais allé voir vers son dortoir et de les voir l'un contre l'autre m'avait griffé le coeur. Un sentiment de déception profond avait pris possession de mon corps rejettant profondément ma nature sauvage. Je lui avait lancé ce regard et lui me regardait suppliant. Je n'ai pas écouté ou compris ce qu'il vouait me dire mais pour quoi faire ? Il aurait sûrement trouvé une excuse que je ne voulais pas entendre. Pourquoi chercher à l'écouter ?

A présent, il est à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Encore... C'est une habitude chez lui ? Même si je ne le veux pas je m'inquiète pour lui. Cependant je refuse de m'abaisser à lui rendre visite.

Je ne saurais définir le sentiment qui m'habite et me décontenace quand je pense à lui. Un mélange de déception, de frustration, de désir et peut-être même de tendresse aussi. J'ai très envie de le prendre dans mes bras – c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'évite d'aller le voir- et en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. En parlant de ça mes élèves y ont eu droit ces derniers temps. Avant je me savais désagréable mais là... Seulement si je ne fais pas ça, je risque de céder à la tentation d'aller voir Potter pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons.

OoOoO

Les jours passent encore lentement et ma motivation grandit pour arriver à cette solution. Nous somme à la veille de ma sortie de l'infirmerie et j'écris. J'ai écris beaucoup ces derniers temps. Pour différentes personne qui ne s'en rendront compte qu'après coup et pourront lire. Mais j'écris une dernière chose, la plus importante et je tente de parvenir au résultat qui me trotte dans la tête. J'ai du mal à exprimer comme je veux et exactement ce que je veux avex des mots. Pourtant je dois y arriver avant demain. Demain sera trop tard. Je finis tard de l'écrire enfin tôt pendant l'aube du jour de ma sortie.

Voilà, je sors une nouvelle fois de l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de ne plus y retourner – remarque je ne compte retourner nulle part – plus maintenant.

J'ai cours de potions aujourd'hui. Au moins je le verrais, ça me console un peu par rapport à ce qu'il pense de moi.

OoOoO

J'ai donné un cours aux cinquièmes années aujourd'hui. Il était là. Pâle comme un mort à me regarder longuement sans rien dire, sans avoir la moindre réaction. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre réaction pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air absent quand il me regardait ou quand qui que ce soit lui parlait.

Je ne savais pas trop comment j'étais censé réagir quand je l'ai vu attendre que tout le monde sorte. J'ai préféré m'asseoir à mon bureau et me donner une contenance en corrigeant des copies.

Il est resté un moment l'air de rien, à ranger ses affaires. Il mettait peu à peu ses affaires dans son sac pourtant à un moment donné je l'ai vu faire le mouvement inverse et mettre quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table. J'étais intrigué mais je n'ai rien dit.

OoOoO

Le cours est passé, il m'a à peine regardé. Ca me rend triste mais sans plus. Je crois que toutes mes sensations s'éloignent au fur et à mesure que je m'habitue à l'idée. J'ai déposé ce que j'avais écrit pour lui dans la table en espérant qu'il le voit mais pas tout de suite et je me suis résolu à sortir. C'était la fin de la journée, j'avais prétexté un contrôle chez Pomfresh pour que Ron et Hermione partent devant moi et que je les rejoignent à dîner. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais dit.

OoOoO

Il est sorti de ma classe et je me suis refusé à aller voir ce qu'il avait mis dans cette table. Pauvre imbécile que j'étais.

OoOoO

J'ai tout sur moi, dans mon sac. Je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire et je n'ai pas peur. Non, une impatience fébrile me tiraille. Je marche sans trop de hâte vers les étages supérieurs. Je dépose les lettres puis me ravise finalement. Je décide que je le ferais plus tard, dans la nuit. Je rejoignais mes amis au dîner et pour une fois depuis longtemps y faisait joyeusement honneur et passait un bon moment en leur compagnie.

On dit que les derniers moments sont les plus beaux. Apparemment.

OoOoO

Il était là assis à sa table, semblant apaisé pourtant... Quelque chose me gênait et ce qu'il avait laissé dans ma classe me taraudait l'esprit.

Ce soir-là, j'avais une réunion avec les Préfets-en-Chef de ma maison pour avoir un bilan trimestriel. Je me disait que j'irais voir ce qu'il y avait dedans après. Histoire de me faire patienter et de m'éclaircir les idées à son sujet.

La réunion se finit tard, vraiment tard. J'en extrayais un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié où était écrit_Severus Snape._ Que faire ? Pourquoi le lire ? Pourquoi ne pas le lire ?

OoOoO

Tout le monde dort, apaisé. Ron et Hermione semblait de très bonne humeur à me voir si apaisé alors que j'étais écrasé par l'angoisse depuis des semaines. Je regarde Ron dormir un instant? J'écoute ses ronflements une denière fois puis je répète le geste que j'avais eu avant d'aller dîner. Sans hésiter cette fois. Je dépose toutes les lettres sur sa table de nuit et m'eclipse doucement du dortoir.

Je cherche une salle d'eau abandonnée dans le château pour pouvoir m'installer. Une fois trouvée, je sors tout ce que j'avais apporté et plus particulièrement les deux lames de rasoir moldu -indétectables par rapport à un sort de tranformation qui aurait été remarqué tout de suite à cette heure de la nuit.

OoOoO

Je suis dans mon bureau et je regarde ce bout de parchemin qui m'inspire de l'envie et de la méfiance. Dois-je la lire? Mes instincts en bataillet habituellement semble d'accord pour une fois : je l'ouvre doucement, il y a plusieurs feuilles et je lis.

Plus je lis et plus je me sens mal. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai mal , je me sens stupide.

_Mon amour,  
(Pardonnez moi de vous appeler ainsi sans votre accord mais je voulais le faire au moins une fois)_

_Par où commencer ? Pour terminer où ?_

_Depuis plusieurs mois mon existence se résume à de la souffrance de vous voir si loin de moi en vous désirant si proche._

_Je vous aime._

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je le sais mais je tenais à le redire une nouvelle et dernière fois. Je ne vous ment pas quand je le dis. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ressentiez quoi que ce soit pour moi. A présent ce serait inutile et du gâchis._

_Je vous ai observé longtemps. Vous et votre beauté sauvage. Vous et votre inaccessiblité. Vous et votre masque de fer. Vous et votre mépris. Vous et votre haine envers moi..._

_Je me consolais dans le fait que même, si je ne vous avais pas, j'espérais que personne ne pouvait vous avoir. Mais j'ai déchanté lorsque j'ai appris pour vous et Malfoy. J'ai eu si mal. C'était la nuit où vous m'avez ramené dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là mais j'en garde une impression de plénitude qui me manquait cruellement et me manque encore._

_Puis il y a eu le jeu... De bons souvenirs qui ont tout de même été la cause de ma première crise d'angoisse. J'avais votre corps et votre accord mais ce que je voulais c'était votre amour. Je suis faible, je sais. _

_Il est alors intervenu pour me briser, me faisant ce que je vous ait déjà raconté sous prétexte de me voler à vous. Encore aurait-il fallu que je soit à vous. Ce que je désirais tellement._

_Ces vacances où vous m'avez pris dans vos bras et avez pris soin de moi furent un vrai bonheur. J'y repensait le soir quand vous m'oubliiez et moi pas._

_Puis la seconde... Vous m'avez éloigné de vous et il est à nouveau entré en scène, ça je ne vous l'avait pas dit. Malheureusement pour moi je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a fait, emporté par mon manque de souffle. Il m'a lancé un sort pour garder un contrôle permanent sur moi, ça non plus je ne vous l'avait pas dit._

_Vous nous avez trouvé la nuit dernière... Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer. J'aurais aimé mais vos yeux m'accusaient de tant de choses... Les mots sont restés bloqués dans ma gorge pourtant... Je vous ai dit que c'était lui mais vous n'avez pas compris l'allusion. Je voulais simplement dire que c'est lui qui à chaque fois est intervenu dans ma vie pour la briser. Votre élève chéri..._

_Il y aurait eu tant à dire... Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi._

_Je vous demande de ne pas juger le geste que j'aurais fait. J'ai choisi une belle mise en scène tragique. Le Survivant se doit de mourir de façon grandiose !_

_J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier..._

_Je vous aime et vous me haïssez.  
Adieu mon amour,  
Harry James Potter_

Je tremble, j'ai peur, j'ai mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sors en trombe de mon bureau et lance un sort de traçage pour le retrouver au plus vite. Avant. Avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il a prévu de faire.

OoOoO

Un peu de lumière tamisée pour l'ambiance et je réfléchis quelques secondes, debout.

Je repense à cet homme que j'aime et qui me hait.

Je me console en sachant que même après ma mort, il saura la vérité.

Je dénude mes avant-bras pâles dans la lumière des bougies. Une belle veine bleue apparaît clairement sur chaque poignet. Je regarde mon reflet une dernière fois dans la glace. Mes yeux verts brillent d'une lueur étrange. Je repose mon regard sur l'un de mes poignets, la lame à la main.

Je n'ai pas peur, je ne tréssaille même pas.

OoOoO

Je cours encore et encore toujours plus vite en suivant cette lumière verte qui m'indique par où il est passé. J'ai peur, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un compte à rebours.

OoOoO

J'y vais d'un coup sec presque machinal. La douleur me traverse, fulgurante mais j'ai vécu pire, bien pire... Je regarde le flot de sang couler, fasciné par ce spectacle pourpre. Je me sens faiblir. Je change la lame de main mais la voyant pleine de sang, je prend la seconde. J'ai mal à bouger mon poignet ensanglanté. Je tranche la seconde veine de la même manière. La douleur redouble mais la paix est à la clé.

Je sens la vie me quitter doucement, mes forces disparaissent et je finie par tomber au sol. Une flaque de sang se répand autour de moi. Je pense à lui, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses lèvres douces, son regard envoûtant, son odeur dévorante...

J'entends un brusque fracas contre la porte. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer pourtant je le reconnais. Mon amour est là. Je tente d'esquisser un sourire. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi, les yeux troublés. Pourquoi ?

- Adieu mon amour, je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux sur son visage si beau.


	14. La réaction

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 13**

Je l'ai trouvé au sol, baignant dans son sang, les yeux sur le point de se fermer. Il m'a regardé avec ce petit sourire innocent qui me fait fondre et m'a dit adieu. Mon coeur en lambeaux a vu ses iris émeraudes se fermer doucement. Je rejettai violemment ma nature sauvage fascinée et attirée par tout ce sang. Il n'était pas encore mort, hors de question que ce soit moi qui le tues.

J'ai fait apparaître une bande et en ait entouré ses poignets le plus serré possible. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, indifférent au sang qui se répandait sur moi et je me suis remis à courir comme un dératé vers l'imfirmerie. J'y ai déboulé comme un fou et ait hurlé.

- POMFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle a accouru, l'air encore endormie.

- Mon Dieu ! Que se passe t-il ?

- Occupez-vous de lui ! Vite !

- Posez-le là.

Je suis resté à la regarder faire, oubliant mon masque de fer comme il dit. Le visage crispé empreint d'inquiètude. Elle lui lança un sort pour stopper définitivemment l'écoulement du sang.

- D'après vous combien de sang a t-il perdu ?

- Je dirais deux litres.

- ... C'est beaucoup.

- Je sais.

Elle couru vers son bureau chercher une potion qui lui redonnerait des forces et du sang. Moi, je l'observais. Tristement beau avec sa pâleur mortelle qui me tordait l'estomac d'appréhension. Splendide contraste entre ses cheveux d'ébène et cette peau presque translucide. Ma main vint caresser sa joue durant l'absence de l'infirmière et je chuchotais doucement.

- Tu vois... J'ai su apprécier ta mise en scène mais je veux que tu me reviennes... S'il te plaît... Pardonne-moi...

J'entendis ses pas revenir et retirait doucement ma main, à regrets.

Le temps passait si doucement que j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avancait pas. Sa pâleur s'intensifiait encore sous mes yeux terrifiés. Quand Pomfresh eu finit tous les soins qu'elle pouvait faire, elle me regarda un moment avant de parler.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Suicide.

- Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Je le suppose seulement.

- Et ?

- Je m'occuperai de lui, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

- Très bien... Mais reposez-vous quand même un minimum.

Une colère sans bornes bouillonne au fond de moi quand l'idée que c'est Malfoy qui t'as fait du mal me traversait. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui réserve mais me connaissant, il est à plaindre.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle pars et je t'observe toute la nuit. Toi et ton immobilité. Toi et ton sourire innocent planté sur les lèvres. Toi et mes erreurs qui m'arrivaient en pleine face.

Tu étais à peine en vie et c'était à toi de te battre alors que tu voulais mourir. Te battra tu pour me revoir ? Te battras-tu si je te le demande ?

Ma main retrouva le chemin de ta joue inconsciemment. Je caressai doucement tes cheveux, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je me penchai à ton oreille et espérait que tu m'entendais.

- Vis. Vis pour toi. Vis pour moi. Vis pour me voir. Vis pour m'entendre. Vis pour que je te vois. Vis pour que je t'entende. Vis pour voir ce que je réserve à cet imbécile qui a osé s'en prendre à toi alors que tu es à moi.

Je me suis assis sur un chaise mais n'ait pas dormi de la nuit. Je voulais te regarder garder ce petit fil de vie qu'il te restait encore. Au fil de la nuit ta poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus fort et régulièrement. Mon coeur se sentait mieux, refusant de te perdre de si peu.

Pomfresh est revenue à l'aube pour te donner des soins, je me suis permis de retourner dans mes appartements pour me doucher et me changer puis aller voir Dumbledore pour prendre tous mes jours de congès que je n'avais jamais pris – et ça faisait beaucoup. Il m'a demandé une explication, je lui ai répondu que je m'occuperai de toi. Il a fait des yeux ronds puis a fait ce petit sourire qui donne toujours l'impression qu'il sait ce que vous allez dire avant même que vous ne le pensiez.

Je ne me défilerai plus à présent. Quand tu te réveilleras -parce que tu vas te réveiller c'est moi qui te le dit- je t'apporterais l'aide que tu m'avais demandée et peut-être même plus...

Cela fait une semaine que tu es là et moi aussi. Tes amis sont déjà venus te voir paniquées après avoir lu tes lettres. Egoïstement j'avais espéré être le seul à qui tu en avais laissé une mais je sais que la mienne est unique. Eux n'ont pas de réelle raison de ton acte dans leur lettre, moi si.

Je n'ai de cesse de te regarder et tu reprends peu à peu des couleurs jusqu'à ce jour que je bénirai presque si j'étais croyant -comme ces imbéciles de moldus qui n'osent pas faire ci ou ça sous prétexte que Dieu les regarde, sottises !- mais je ne crois à rien. Ce jour où tu as rouvert les yeux,où tu m'as laissé enfin revoir à nouveau tes splendides iris.

Ainsi, fidèle à moi-même les premiers mots que je te disais furent :

- Bougre d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous as pris exactement ? Ca va pas non ?!

- Euh... Je...

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Je... J'ai soif... S'il vous plaît...

- Deux minutes ! Je finis ! N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ?

- ...

- Je me suis inquiété ! Idiot !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

- Vous vous êtes... inquiété ?

- Oui. Tenez de l'eau.

- Inquiété de quoi exactement ? C'était ce que je voulais !

- Hé bien pas moi !

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis !

- Dorénavant si ! Parce que je vais m'occuper de vous !

- Pardon ?

- Je vais m'occuper de vous durant votre convalescence qui durera le temps nécessaire.

- Quelle convalescence ? Je ne veux pas vivre !

- Je sais très bien pourquoi et nous nous en occuperons plus tard !

- Je ne veux pas m'en occuper PLUS TARD, je veux MOURIR ! C'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre.

- Et moi je ne compte pas vous laisser faire. Répondis-je de ma voix douceureuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? Je suis un poids mort ! Alors lâchez du leste et lâchez-moi avec !

- Belle métaphore mais NON !

- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis !

- Après lecture de votre lettre je me vois dans l'obligation de résoudre votre problème.

- Pour le moment mon problème c'est vous ! Et ma lettre ne vous demandais pas de vous occupez de moi ! Elle voulais juste régler un malentendu ! N'allez pas chercher plus loin !

- Je compte bien aller vous chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

- Mais laissez moi !

- Non ! Ca fait au moins trois fois que je vous le dit !

Maintenant que j'ai décidé de lui apporter mon aide, ce n'est pas ses cris qui vont m'en empêcher. Quoi je suis tortionnaire ? Mais enfin , je suis Severus Snape ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord des gens pour m'occuper de leur cas.

- Et moi ça fait au moins trois fois que je vous dit que je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- A ce propos vous réemménagez chez moi.

- Laissez-mo... Pardon ?

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu.

- Mais vous comprenez le sens des mots "laissez-moi mourir tranquillement" ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

- Je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

- M. Potter ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir faire de MA vie un enfer ? Mais attendez de voir ce que je peux faire de la votre avant de prétendre le faire de la mienne !

Il est resté sans voix face à ma répartie.

- Quel était le but lorsque vous m'avez sauvé alors si vous comptez faire de ma vie un enfer ?

- Je ne compte pas le faire si vous ne m'y obligez pas.

OoOoO

Il veux m'aider ? Lui ? Mais je ne veux pas d'aide ! Si il n'a rien à me donner que ej veuilles je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai en vie. J'en ai assez de ces crises à répétition, des interventions insoutenables de Malfoy.

J'attendrais juste qu'il ait le dos tourné pour recommencer.

OoOoO

Il va forcément attendre un moment d'inattention pour recommencer. Ca me désole qu'il en soit réduit à ça. C'est terriblement triste d'être si jeune et de réfuter si tôt la vie. Un rictus snapien étire mes lèvres, mais je le ferais changer d'avis : d'une manière ou d'une autre...

**[chapitre très court je sais :/, je voulais vous demander si vous préfériez une suite courte ou longue parce que je pensais finir avec celui-ci mais ça ma paraît un peu bâclé de finir d'un coup alors j'ai changé d'avis. Vous préférez que je conitnue l'histoire (quitte à faire bien plus que 13 chapitres) ou pas ?**


	15. Conséquences

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 14**

Dans une semaine il devrait pouvoir sortir. Parfait. D'ici là je vais pouvoir faire quelques préparatifs pour mes appartements et Malfoy.

Je suis retourné dans mes appartements, m'assurant, avant, de démunir Potter de sa baguette et de tout objet susceptible d'être dangeureux à sa portée – en résumé je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de son lit.

Maintenant je m'occupe de chaque pièce de mon antre pour vérifier tout objet et me débarasser de tout ce qui est coupant. Mais après réflexions, me démunir de mes couteaux, mes rasoirs et mon matériel de potion est un peu fort. Même pour Potter - _pourquoi "même" ?_. Alors je vais plutôt leur lancer un sort de propriété, comme ça Potter ne pourra même pas y toucher.

A présent, le problème de Malfoy... Comment m'occuper de son cas ? Que lui faire ? Nous vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas à court d'idée. Je cherche juste... La pire. De nombreuses trotures me traversent l'esprit mais il faut que je reste prudent pour ne pas me faire attraper. Marcher m'aide à réfléchir et puis il faut que je retourne voir Harry... Potter.

Tiens, voilà Malfoy. Mauvais idée de traîner dans les couloirs quand je suis dans les parages. Surtout pour lui, depuis peu.

- M.Malfoy !

- Tiens ! Professeur Snape ! Vous vous décidez à me reparler... Comme c'est intéressant...

- Oui... C'est fort intéressant comme vous dites. Nous verrons pour qui.

_Pauvre imbécile... Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça... _

- Vos sous-entendus m'intriguent, professeur... Que dois-je comprendre ?

_Beaucoup de choses... Vraiment beaucoup de choses délicieuses pour moi mais beaucoup moins pour toi..._

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je vous assure.

_Oh oui... Tu regretteras même de le savoir..._

- Je manque malheureusement de patience.

- L'attente ne rend le plaisir que plus grand...

_Petit insecte répugnant que je me ferai un plaisir d'anéantir..._

- Le... Plaisir ?

- Oui.

Vous pensez surement que le voir devrait faire bouillir mon sang dans mes veines mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, moi. Je suis un Serpentard, méticuleux, calculateur et perfide. Bien plus que Malfoy, qui s'en rendra rapidement compte.

J'ia trouvé ce que j'allais lui faire subir: Une destruction psychologique est plus intéressante q'une destruction physique et elle, elle ne laisse aucune preuve mais beaucoup de traces à l'intérieur... Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Je vais le détruire ce petit imbécile qui s'en prend à ce qui m'appartient. Reste à savoir comment.

- Au fait. Où allez-vous ?

- Euh... Nulle part précisément.

- Ah. Vous avez dû vous égarer alors, pour être sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Euh... Oui ! Je... J'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

_Il vaut probablement mieux pour toi que je ne saches pas lesquels._

- Faites attention, à être trop plongé dans vos pensées vous finirez par passer à côté de quelque chose.

Je le laissai planté, sur cette phrase sybilline et me rendait à l'infirmerie où je trouvais un Harr...Potter passablement énervé. La colère est une bonne chose. C'est un sentiment vivant et je veux qu'il vive.

- Bonjour M.Potter.

OoOoO

Je suis en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait sauvé -dans le sens que ce soit lui qui l'a fait- mais qu'est-ce que cela va m'apporter ? Je suis toujours heureux à sa vue pourtant une boule d'angoisse reste accrochée à mes entrailles.

Il m'a sauvé, c'est tout. Il ne m'a rien promis, je n'ai donc rien à attendre de lui. La seule chose qu'il a dit est qu'il s'occuperai de moi durant ma convalescence le temps qu'elle durerait mais après ? -s'il y en a un pour moi- que va t-il se passer ? Je vais devoir retourner en cours comme après chacune de mes crises d'angoisse et attendre la prochaine ? En espérant que Malfoy ne me maltraite pas trop souvent ? Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Elle n'a aucun attrait pour moi.

Je n'ai pas de raison de rester en vie. Alors pourquoi s'acharne t-il à m'empêcher de mourir ? Il vient me voir tout les jours, aujourd'hui encore.

- ...

- Vous semblez en colère.

_- Pourquoi est-on retourné au "vous" ? Et pourquoi il me cherche tout le temps ?_

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes muet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous sortez dans quelques jours.

- Je sais.

- Pour intégrer mes appartements.

- ... Je sais. Mais pour quelle raison ?

_Je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait fait à l'idée que je vais réemménager chez lui pour une durée indéterminée._

- Vous ne le saurez pas.

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré qui le fait sourire - sourire version Snape s'entend.

- Professeur, laissez-moi... Je suis fatigué.

- Si c'est pour autre chose que dormir, il en est hors de question

- Pourquoi...?

- Parce que je refuse de revoir vos yeux se fermer pour ne pas se rouvrir.

- Quoi vous avez eu peur d'avoir des problèmes ? Rallai-je.

- Non. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas vous qui me causerez des problèmes.

- Alors quoi ?

Alors la mort vous sied mal.

- ... Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit à vous d'en juger.

- Pourtant moi si. Cette mise en scène n'était-elle pas pour moi ?

- ... C'est bas.

- Je suis un serpentard.

- Il aurait suffi de quelques secondes supplémentaires...

- ...

- J'aurai pu arrêter cette triste comédie.

- Je n'aime pas quand de tels propos sortent de vos lèvres.

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé s'il n'y avait aucune raison précise pour cela ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais je m'en voudrait si je ne l'avais pas fait.

- Severus Snape saurait-il ce qu'est la culpabilité ?

- Vous devenez insolent M. Potter...

- Si ça peut vous aider à me lâcher.

- N'y comptez pas. Tenez buvez cela. Dit-il en me tendant une fiole. Ca vous aidera à dormir.

Je la pris et bu sans rien dire avant de m'endormir doucement.

OoOoO

La semaine est passée bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je vais le chercher dans quelques minutes. J'ai revu tous les préparatifs pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie, il m'a regardé, n'a pas dit un seul mot, a pris sa valise et est sorti de l'infirmerie. Seulement sa tentative de maîtrise de lui a échouée. Il a manqué de tomber à genoux sous la faiblesse de ses jambes. Je l'ai retenu à temps, il m'a regardé le regard dénué d'expression. Toute lueur de colère, ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, a disparu. Ca m'inquiète. Il a l'air... Déconnecté. Une fois arrivé, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'asseoir si il se sentait fatigué.

J'ai l'impression qu'Har...Potter est devenu vraiment muet. Il est arrivé depuis deux heures, il n'a pas bougé de la place où il s'est posé et n'a pas dit un mot. On dirait presque une statue.

Je savais que la cohabitation avec Harr...Potter – et puis merde !- Harry n'était pas si difficile que cela parce qu'il était quand même remarquablement silencieux mais là... C'est pareil que quand je suis seul. J'aurais pris un animal domestique il aurait été plus bavard.

- Vous préférez dîner dans la Grande Salle ou ici ?

- ...

- On va dire que c'est ici.

J'apellai un elfe pour qu'il nous serve à dîner, ne demandant pas à Harry ce qu'il voulait, ne m'attendant pas à obtenir un réponse.

Nous mangeons en silence. Il me lance un regard de temps en temps mais rien de plus. Je me demande à quel moment il s'est décidé à ne plus parler. Dans l'idée de m'agacer ? Si il ne veux pas parler, je ne vais pas le forcer. Je l'aurai autrement.

- Au fait, vous dormirez avec moi.

Il relève la tête brusquement, une question muette dans les yeux. Muette, certes mais question quand même. Pas si amorphe que ça le garçon.

- Dans un autre lit.

Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses iris et il baisse à nouveau la tête. Mais j'ai gagné... Il le sait.

La soirée se déroule tranquilement. Il lit des cours que Granger lui a apporté à l'infirmerie et moi je lis un livre. Nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé et il n'a toujours rien dit. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Totalement plongé dans ma lecture, je ne remarque pas l'heure qu'il est et n'entend pas les feuilles que tenait Harry lui glisser des mains. Ce que je senti par contre c'est sa tête aller contre mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement puis lui lance un regard. Il dort. Je vais finir mon chapitre puis je l'emmenerai se coucher. C'est étrange mais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose a disparu.

Je mis mes pensées à exécution et le portai avec précautions vers la chambre, réalisant à quel point il était léger. Trop pour un adolescent de 16 ans. Depuis quand se laissait-il dépérir ainsi ?

Je le déposai délicatement sur son lit et ne résistant pas à l'envie déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Me détachant à regrets, j'allai me coucher également. Je m'endormis difficilement, attentif à son sommeil et méfiant à l'idée qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose pendant que je dors. Pourtant je finis par sombrer, épuisé.

Le soleil me tira doucement de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et vit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir. Potter n'était plus dans son lit.

Je me relevai brusquement, et sortai en courant de la chambre, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. La salle de bain fut la première pièce que j'inspectai. Personne.

Je le trouvai dans la cuisine à tenter de se saisir d'un couteau mais, grâce à mon sort de propriété, ne pas y parvenir. J'étais bouillant de colère et reconnaissant envers moi-même d'avoir pensé à ce sort.

- C'est inutile d'essayer d'attraper un objet tranchant. Vous ne pourrez pas.

Il saursauta semblant ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Il me lança un regard toujours sans expression.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas réussi mais il trouvera autre chose, je le sais.


	16. Evolution et changements

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 15**

Je refermai le tiroir et le regardai droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Il soutint mon regard sans ciller pour me signifier que malgré ma volonté de le garder en vie, il n'en avait que faire.

- Allons petit-déjeuner.

Il sembla surpris que je ne dise rien de plus à propos de ce qu'il venait de faire, enfin d'essayer. Je n'avais pas envie et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lui hurler dessus à part le braquer un peu plus. Nous mangèrent en silence de nouveau. J'aime le silence mais celui-ci est lourd de dangers pour lui.

- Quel est l'intérêt de ne pas dire un mot ?

- ...

- Vous savez très bien que votre carapace s'est fissurée à notre dernier repas par votre réaction quelque peu brusque...

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

- ... Que vous me laissiez tranquille.

Entendre à nouveau sa voix déclencha une étrange réaction chez moi. J'eus presque envie de _sourire_ niaisement. Presque.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous voulez savoir ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir ce que je peux faire.

- Alors ce n'est pas la peine. Vous ne _voulez_ pas me le donner. Ou ne pouvez pas. Au choix.

- Vous me voulez moi.

- Oui.

Il l'a dit sans hésiter, sans réfléchir. Comme une évidence. Et moi je reste là, à la regarder sans réactions. Il me regarde quelques instants puis, ne voyant aucun changement dans mon expression, il soupire et baisse les yeux sur son repas.

- Vous n'avez jamais aimé mon cours.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Hé bien, dès le premier cours vous avez cherché à m'humilier et me rabaisser. Pourtant je ne suis pas mon père.

- Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais faire des potions en soi ?

- Ca ne me gêne pas spécialement. Je ne suis juste pas doué.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- J'apprécie le compliment.

- J'ai une potion à faire aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rester à me regarder faire ou faire autre chose.

- Je vais vous regarder alors.

OoOoO

Sa proposition m'a étonné. En cours de potions, après que j'ai découvert et accepté mes sentiments pour lui, j'étais littéralement hypnotisé quand je pouvais le voir en préparer une. Il semblait si proche de nous physiquement mais si loin dans son esprit. C'était un spectacle purement fascinant. Dans ces instants-là, j'étais pris d'une furieux envie de l'embrasser mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

Aujourd'hui il me proposait une séance privée, je n'allais tout de même pas refuser.

OoOoO

- Quelle potion devez-vous préparer ?

- Une potion anti-douleur pour le réserve de Pomfresh.

- C'est compliqué ?

- Ca dépend pour qui.

Un léger sourire est apparu sur son visage

- Pas pour vous.

- Non.

Son sourire se dessine plus franchement. J'aime beaucoup cette lueur dans ses iris vertes.

- Un elfe de maison viendra débarrasser la table. Je vais prendre une douche.

Avant d'y aller je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'il sache que je ne suis pas dupe et qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à refaire quelque chose du même genre que tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller mais je ne vais pas me priver de douche jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Et puis j'en ai besoin, je me sens tendu.

Je me déshabille rapidement, impatient de sentir le jet d'eau détendre me muscles et me parcourir. L'eau chaude me fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai envie de ne plus en sortir. Pourtant quelque chose me dérange, comme sî il y avait un problème. Mon instinct animal sent quelque chose d'anormal. Je tend l'oreille pour savoir si j'entends quelque chose d'inhabituel mais je n'entends rien de spécial.

Je vais pour retourner à ma douche quand j'entends un bruit sourd dans le séjour. Comme si quelque chose était tombé.

Paniqué, je prends à peine le temps de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille et j'accours, sans couper l'eau.

Je ne le vois nulle part. La table est renversée, tout ce qu'il y avait dessus est au sol. Je contourne la table pour voir où il est. C'est là que je le trouve au sol, tremblant et le souffle court.

Je me met à genoux et le prend dans mes bras pour voir ce qu'il a.

Il fait une crise d'angoisse. Encore.

Je prends un sac en papier et le fait respirer dedans pour qu'il retrouve son souffle. Sa respiration se régularise et mon coeur arrête de battre furieusement de panique. Sa crise semble s'arrêter et il reste sans forces dans mes bras, les yeux à peine ouverts.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui.

Après un silence, il a reprit la parole et a dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre.

- Vous voyez ? Même si je ne tente pas intentionnellement de me tuer, mon corps cherche à le faire de lui-même alors à quoi bon perdre votre temps ?

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne crois pas perdre mon temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Je crois pouvoir t'aider.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

- Mais merde à la fin ! Je suis amoureux de vous ! AMOUREUX ! Vous comprenez ?! Ca me tue de vivre avec vous 24 heures sur 24 alors que vous ne voulez pas de moi.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de vous...

- Vous êtes là à côté de moi sans cesse et moi je ne peux rien faire pour vous avoir ! Ca me tue de savoir que vous dormez dans le lit d'à côté ! Ca me tue de vous voir manger en face de moi sans pouvoir dire ce que j'ai vraiment envie de dire ! Ca me tue de vous savoir sous la douche et d'en être réduit à être jaloux des gouttes d'eau qui ont le droit de vous parcourir ! Ca me tue d'être dans vos bras et de devoir me retenir ! De savoir que vous ne le faites pas parce que vous en avez envie ! De savoir que vous me relâcherez bientôt et que vous vous sentirez soulagé d'un poids ! Ca me tue de ne sentir de votre part que de la pitié à mon égard ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie !

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'il y a à voir dans mes yeux ! Ca me tue aussi de savoir que tu vas quitter mes bras !

- Mais alors je suis censé voir quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas !

- Vous ne savez jamais ! Moi, je ne peux pas tenir avec des "je ne sais pas" ou des "peut-être" ! Je ne peux pas m'en contenter ! C'est trop mince ! Moi je vous aime ! Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça me fait de pouvoir vous voir mais c'est tout ?! Et puis vous vous foutez de ma gueule à me serrer dans vos bras avec juste une serviette autour des hanches ?

- Non mais hé ! Ca va aller oui ?! J'allais quand même pas prendre le temps de faire toute ma garde robe pour trouver une tenue pendant que tu t'étouffais !

- Bah si ! Au moins j'aurais eu le temps de finir de m'étouffer et mon calvaire serait terminé !

- Tu deviens agaçant à toujours radoter la même chose !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Nous étions en train de nous engueuler comme un vieux couple alors qu'il venait de manquer de s'étouffer.

La situation était même très étrange. Il était sur le sol en pyjama et moi je le tenait contre moi vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette sur les hanches qui ne tenait pas vraiment bien.

- J'en ai marre de m'engueuler avec vous !

- Je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Ne me lâchez pas alors.

- Tu n'es pas contrariant ce matin.

- Vous voulez que je vous contrarie ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Moi j'en ai envie.

Il m'a poussé au sol, s'est installé entre mes jambes et s'est emparé furieusement de mes lèvres. Il ne m'embrasse pas, il me dévore, il m'enivre, il cherche à me dominer. Je dois dire que je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Je le voulais aussi, je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. A mon grand désarroi je me sens durcir à son contact et lui aussi. Ca risque d'être difficile de lui dire qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Ca va déjà être dur de dire non. Si je le dis...

OoOoO

Je me suis senti pris par une vague de pur désir en sentant sa peau mouillée contre moi, même à travers le tissu de mon vêtement. Ma colère le renforçant, je ne me contrôlais pas et le submergeais pour tenter d'évacuer ma frustration.

OoOoO

J'en ai envie autant que lui et il le sait – il le sent surtout. Pourtant... Pourtant... Je ne dois pas le faire comme ça parce que ça risquerai de le briser encore plus si c'est possible.

Il commence à me dévorer le cou. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de baiser vite fait sur le sol dont il ait besoin. Je me sens vraiment au paradis sous ses caresses mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je tiens trop à lui. Oui, je l'admets ! On avance, non ?

- Harry...

- ...

- S'il te plaît Harry...

- Quoi ? dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas envie... Je ne vous croirais pas.

- Je ne le dis pas.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veux vraiment.

- Je vous veux vraiment !

- Vite fait sur le sol ?

- Mais voulez-vous de moi dans un lit ? Dit-il désespéré. Voulez-vous de moi vous faisant l'amour longuement sur un vrai lit avec tout ce que cela implique ?

- Je suis ton professeur.

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais faite celle-là. Je suppose qu'on avance. Ou peut-être qu'on recule, je ne sais pas.

- Le cynisme te va mal.

- C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il me reste.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour m'embrasser, j'eus un mouvement de recul sans conviction.

- Je vous contrarie encore un peu et je vous laisse tranquille. S'il vous plaît.

- Comme si je pouvais dire non, marmonnai-je vaguement dans ma barbe inexistante.

Cette fois il m'embrassai doucement, avec tendresse et amour aussi. J'y répondais lentement pour le faire durer même si je savais qu'il le ferait durer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Je me sens bien à cet instant. Je ne veux rien d'autre que le poids merveilleux de son corps sur le mien. Je n'ai as envie de m'en séparer. Je crois même que je ne peux pas.

Severus Snape serait-il amoureux ? D'Harry Potter ? Elle est drôle celle-là. Mais elle est vrai. Je sais pourquoi je refuse qu'il meure et pourquoi j'en veux autant à la petite fouine répugnante : je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Quand je vous disais qu'on avançait...


	17. Résolution

**Je l'aime et lui me hait**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Severus Snape, qui lui le hait. Du moins c'est ce dont il est persuadé, peut-être et peut-être pas...

**Chapitre 16**

Il avait fini par me lâcher à regrets -partagés. J'étais retourné dans la salle de bain où l'eau coulait toujours et j'avais fini de prendre ma douche. Je lui avais laissé la place et m'étais habillé. Nous avions continué à évoluer dans l'appartement comme si rien ne s'était passé, se protégeant derrière des remparts de faux-semblants.

En début d'après-midi, quand je m'étais mis à faire la potion, il s'était installé sur une chaise contre un mur et m'avait fixé. Sans bouger, sans souffler un mot. Il n'y avait rien à part un feu étrange dans ses iris. Le fait qu'il me regarde ainsi préparer ma potion m'avais donné une drôle d'impression. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, non. Au contraire. J'avais comme une montée d'adrénaline.

Quand j'avais eu terminé et que je le lui avais dit, il avait semblé sortir de son monde.

- Vous aurais-je fasciné?

- C'est tout à fait le mot.

Je levais un sourcil étonné mais n'ajoutais rien.

Comme la veille au soir, nous nous étions retrouvés assis sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre. Je lisais sans vraiment voir mon livre. Je réfléchissais aux conséquences de mes sentiments. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus le repousser encore très longtemps parce que je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extraverti, vous l'aviez remarqué mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'avais pas envie de lui dire une fois que je l'aime. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas tant que je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'allait pas bien réellement et que ce problème n'était pas résolu. Il ne devait pas se raccrocher à moi comme seul repère. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Harry...

- ...

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Comment... Comment voudriez-vous résoudre le problème avec Malfoy?

Il s'est tendu à ma question, ça se voit.

- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous voulez que je reste éloigné de lui, c'est ça? Ca me vas dans un sens.

- Vous ne ressentez pas de colère à son encontre?

- Si mais je suis bloqué par le sortilège qu'il a posé sur moi.

- Et si tu en étais libéré, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Une lueur étrange avait pris place dans ses pupilles.

- C'est une bonne question, professeur.

Nous étions allés nous coucher un peu plus tard et j'avais pris soin de fermer la pièce à clé pour qu'il n'en sorte pas tant que je n'était pas réveillé. Je ne savais pas si il dormait, moi je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit et surtout à ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire la lueur qui était apparue dans ses prunelles. Je m'était dit que le lendemain j'irai voir Malfoy pour qu'il retire ce sortilège, je savais me montrer persuasif. Il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Le lendemain donc, j'étais allé voir Malfoy avant même que Harry ne soit réveillé.

- M. Malfoy?

- Oui, professeur Snape, dît-il dans un sourire.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Retirez immédiatement le sort de contrôle que vous avez jeté à M. Potter.

Il m'avait fait une tête de merlan frit.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous...

- M. Malfoy... J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de mentir...

- ...

Il claqua des doigts pour le faire disparaître.

- Bien. Au revoir.

- Vous ne dites rien?

- Ne me poussez pas à bout.

Je tournai les talons et retournai dans mes appartements où je retrouvai Harry assis sur son lit, habillé tout prêt comme si il allait aller en cours, à attendre.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance c'est ça?

- Je prend des précautions, nuance. A ce propos, le sortilège de M. Malfoy est annulé.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Absolument.

- Vous pouvez m'ouvrir la porte s'il vous plaît? Je vous promet que je ne ferai rien qui puisse attenter à ma santé.

Je le regardai quelques instants puis finît par ouvrir la porte.

Il se rua en courant à l'extérieur. Pris de curiosité et ayant une vague idée de sa destination je le suivais. Non, je ne courrai pas. Snape courir, vous êtes sérieux? Prenant un raccourci, j'arrivai juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Les élèves sortirent de la salle où Harry s'était arrêté, Malfoy sorti en dernier.

Quand il aperçu Harry, il parut étonné mais ne dît rien. Alors brusquement, Harry s'approcha de lui, attrapa son col et lui colla une châtaigne monstrueuse. Il en a fini par terre. Malfoy était abasourdi mais Harry avait l'air totalement hors de lui.

- CONNARD! Tu t'approches de moi encore une fois, je te casse un membre!

Malfoy ne rétorqua rien, trop éberlué pour cela. Je m'approchai d'eux. J'étais satisfait que Harry ait réagi de cette manière. Il s'était défoulé et j'espérai se sentait mieux.

- M. Malfoy, vous avez le nez et la lèvre en sang, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. M. Potter, vous venez?

- Euh... Oui.

Nous allâmes donc à l'infirmerie tout les trois. Ce devait être un cortège étrange à voir. Un Malfoy qui se tenait le bas du visage en sang, Un Potter qui marchait sans regarder l'adolescent à côté de lui et Snape qui accompagnait le tout. Quand Mme Pomfresh nous vît arriver, elle se dépêcha de s'occuper de Malfoy.

- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé?

Harry ne dit absolument rien. Malfoy ne pouvait pas alors je pris la parole.

- Rien de spécial. Des travaux pratiques.

- Des travaux pratiques?!

- Extérioriser sa colère. Ce fût fructueux, ma foi.

Harry et Malfoy étaient abasourdis par ce que j'avais dit. J'avais abandonné un Serpentard pour défendre un Gryffondor, ce n'était tout de même pas un événement commun.

Puis comme chaque soir, nous nous étions retrouvés sur le canapé face à l'âtre du feu.

- Vous ne faites aucun commentaire?

- Pourquoi? Il le méritai.

- Vous vous attendiez à ça?

- Je pensais que vous voudriez vous venger... Que vous voudriez faire quelque chose pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais je suppose que vous vous êtes suffisamment défoulé.

- Je me sens mieux. Le directeur de Serpentard contre un Serpentard... C'était assez drôle.

- Je suis un Serpentard mais je n'accepte pas que l'un de mes élèves face ce genre de choses. Je trouve même que vous avez été gentil avec lui. J'aurais fait bien pire.

- J'en suis persuadé. Je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce que vous lui auriez fait... Laissez-moi deviner... Le pendre par les pieds dans un cachot c'est plutôt du Rusard ça... Non. Pour Severus Snape c'est quelque chose de plus subtil... De plus Serpentard en somme... Un sortilège?

- Non.

- Une potion, bien sûr.

J'opinai.

- Quelque chose qui le rendrait malade laisse des traces... Alors quelque chose de plus psychologique. Quelque chose qui le détruirai à petit feu sans qu'il ne puisse accuser qui que ce soit pour autant. En même temps, si il accuse qui que ce soit, il ne risque pas d'en conclure que c'est toi. Encore que je pense que tu serais capable de le laisser entrevoir cette possibilité histoire de l'anéantir définitivement... Lui faire perdre l'appétit... Non. Lui faire perdre ses facultés intellectuelles... Non, il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Vous lui feriez perdre le sommeil?

Il me connaissait vraiment bien de ce côté-là... J'étais impressionné.

- C'est à peu près l'idée.

- De quoi devenir fou...

- C'est le but.

- ...

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Ca m'étonne que vous preniez cette affaire à coeur -si je puis dire-, je m'attendais davantage à ce que vous laissiez couler ou que vous lui donniez simplement une retenue. Vous manquez d'impartialité quand il s'agit de votre maison... Excusez-moi si je suis allé trop loin. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous vous occupiez aussi sérieusement d'une histoire de viol.

- Je m'occupe de vous pas d'une histoire.

- ...

Il était étonné mais ne disait rien. Il valait peut-être mieux. Un court silence passa.

- Vous souhaitez toujours mourir?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que la vie c'est trop compliqué. On a toujours décidé pour moi. Maintenant on me laisse me débrouiller. Je ne peux pas faire ça en claquant des doigts. J'essaie de vivre mais je ne sais pas le faire. Alors pourquoi mourir ne serait pas la solution?

- Vous ne voulez pas apprendre à vivre?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Voldemort est mort aujourd'hui, mon rôle est terminé. Je n'en ai pas d'autre. Ceux qui m'entourent ont des projets. Quelqu'un les attend, quelqu'un a besoin d'eux. Moi je n'ai personne. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

- Harry...

- Laissez-moi finir, S'il vous plaît. Personne ne m'attend. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Je suis stupide, je sais mais tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui m'aime. Ce serait être dépendant de lui mais c'est ce que je veux! Et je ne peux pas l'avoir. C'est tout.

- Harry, vous vous rendez compte de ce que ce serait de dépendre complètement de quelqu'un? Ne vivre que par et pour lui?

- J'aurais l'impression de servir à quelque chose, de servir à quelqu'un, que quelqu'un a besoin de moi! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, sinon.

- Mais si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, si il se détourne de vous qu'allez-vous faire?

- Rien, je suppose.

- Vous ne vivrez pas vraiment alors. Vivre c'est pouvoir continuer à avancer même quand on a perdu beaucoup. Dès l'instant où cela aura échoué vous abandonnerez l'envie de vivre? C'est triste.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal. Désolé.

- Je ne le suis pas plus.

Je le regardai fixer l'âtre. Ai-je le droit de prendre ce rôle dans sa vie? Ai-je le droit d'être le centre de son système? Ne le suis-je pas déjà en partie? Si je prends cette place, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Il se raccrochera à moi toujours. Est-ce réellement quelque chose qui me gêne? Ma raison ne tiendra pas face à lui.

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui.

- Que se passera t-il si j'accepte tes avances?

Il tourna la tête brusquement pour me regarder fixement, sans comprendre. Il me jaugeai pour voir où je voulais en venir puis je suppose qu'il se méfiait avec moi, il répondit sans poser davantage de questions.

- Je serai heureux. Même si je suppose que ce ne serai pas facile tous les jours. Que nos deux caractères ne sont pas vraiment compatibles mais je pense que nous n'aurions pas de problèmes au niveau des réconciliations. Dit-il avec un sourire équivoque. Mais je ne sais pas si vous, vous seriez heureux. Si vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi et que vous acceptiez mes avances, ça ne nous avancerai à rien de bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. J'en souffrirai davantage je crois. Mais tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions que nous ne vérifierons jamais. Malheureusement.

- Allez-vous mieux à présent que vous en avez collé une à Malfoy?

- Je pense. Si il ne revient plus me torturer, alors je vais mieux.

Vais-je arriver à faire ce geste simple? Vais-je oser franchir le pas? Suis-je prêt?

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le coude posé sur le bras du fauteuil, je le regardai du coin de l'oeil. Puis me décidait enfin à faire un choix important dans ma vie. Je tendis mon bras libre vers lui et le posait auotur de ses épaules. Il sursauta légèrement et me regarda sans comprendre.

- Je veux bien devenir ton centre d'intérêt et que tu vives à travers moi. Je ne le fais pas par pitié. Je suis heureux de le faire. Je t'aime.

Il m'avait regardé, les yeux emplis de bonheur liquide qui pourtant ne coula pas. Il se remit simplement à regarder le feu et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Il avait fermé les yeux doucement et dans son sommeil un beau sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ce si beau sourire que je n'avais pas revu depuis des semaines.

Malfoy ne revint jamais l'ennuyer, j'y veillais. Nous fûmes heureux tranquillement, à notre rythme. Ma nature sauvage semblait s'accommoder de la compagnie qu'elle avait et se calma.

Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

OoOoO

Severus a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a accepté dans sa vie. Je me suis senti heureux, enfin. Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais réessayé de me suicider. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? J'espère le rendre heureux également.

Je l'aime et lui aussi.

**FIN**

_Et voilà :), c'est la fin de cette histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous? D'après vous c'est une fin vraiment heureuse ou pas? Un commentaire à faire sur l'histoire?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine histoire._

_Isaae_


End file.
